


Звездные юнги

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body Horror, Drama, Gen, Girl Power, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: В небольшой мальчишеский отряд, затерянный в степях, у крохотного городишка, затесалась пара сестер. Только вот время идет, они взрослеют, и просто так это им не проходит.





	1. Львушка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано было для команды All Krapivin 2017 (и лично для Дольки дыньки)), но фактически это не фанфик, а своего рода полемика с авторским мировоззрением и некоторыми очень неприятными штампами (особенно характерными для позднего творчества), проявленными в письмах и биографии. Никаких крапивинских персонажей здесь нет.
> 
> Зато один из соавторов (SSC) вытащил из семейных закромов историю об одном известном маньяке. Каждому угадавшему - тысяча сердец в подарок!
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Кунла!

Зеркало отражало ужасную, неприглядную правду. Хоть в профиль, хоть в анфас, хоть обтяни майкой до сорванного дыхания… Нет, а если прижать? Нет, тогда больно.

— Лиля, все в порядке? — спросила мама.

В другой день Львушка непременно поправила бы ее — она не Лиля, а Львушка, все зовут ее так, все, даже папа Львушкой называет! — но не сегодня. Сегодня ей хотелось плакать. Сначала «красные дни», а теперь это!

— Повернись, будь добра, — мама, казалось, была готова наругаться, хоть и не пойми за что.

Львушка еще раз тоскливо смерила взглядом отражение и повернулась, медленно отпуская полу майки. Мама ахнула, прижала руки ко рту — она, чернявая и невысокая, была в такие моменты прямо образцом изумления. Львушка пошла в нее же, и ее ужасно раздражало быть такой вечно самой маленькой. Ей тринадцать с половиной, а все думают, что сестра старше! Десятилетка-то!

— Стой на месте, — мама развернулась и торопливым шагом скрылась за дверью.

Львушке не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как послушаться — может быть, мама сможет помочь с этим внезапными метаморфозами ее тела.

Мама вернулась, кажется, меньше, чем через минуту, держа в руках что-то яркое и непонятное. Она протянула это «что-то» в руки Львушке. Бюстгальтер отвратительного розового цвета с тошнотворными рюшечками по краю. Брать это в руки было страшно. Широкая мамина улыбка не придавала уверенности ни разу. 

— Ну, что ты смотришь исподлобья? Надевай! — кажется, мамина улыбка стала еще шире, хотя куда уж больше. — Это такой важный момент в жизни каждой девочки!

Львушка пропускала мамины слова мимо ушей и не понимала, чему та так радуется. Собственное тело оказалось предателем, эти отростки мешали, выглядели отвратительно и не к месту, делали ее похожей на одну из тех девиц, которой она надеялась не стать никогда. 

Ужасно. Просто ужасно. Командор будет... нет, вряд ли Командор что-то скажет, просто вздохнет и закатит глаза, и то если догадается, что Львушка не тянет свое почетное место Второго Стрелка.

Вот Первый Стрелок — Совка — вот он будет орать. Но он тоже пока не знает. 

— Милая? — мама коснулась ее плеча, отвлекая от печальных мыслей, — если стесняешься, я выйду. Но вдруг помощь нужна?

— А можно, — Львушка зажмурилась, открыла глаза, — можно пока без этого?

— Бегать не очень удобно будет. Так-то ты маленькая еще, ничего неприличного… — мама явно растерялась, — если хочешь…

— Я подумаю. Подумаю. Да, мама, — Львушка попыталась изобразить милую улыбку, чтобы от нее отстали, и мама тихо вышла с каким-то странным, незнакомым выражением на лице.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Львушка снова посмотрела в зеркало. Как же она не замечала раньше? Ведь не могли же они вырасти за одну ночь! Она натянула майку сильнее, и, кажется, грудь стала выглядеть как прежде. Может быть, попробовать как-то скрыть их? Чтобы никто не догадался, и чтобы Командор не закатывал расстроенно глаза, а Совка не орал на нее без повода — ведь не она же виновата в том, что ее тело меняется. Она этого сама не хотела!

Нужно надеть что-нибудь совсем жесткое, чтобы прижать.... Она стала перебирать вещи в шкафу, но ничего получше не находилось — свободные, но не скрывающие очертаний тела майки и футболки никак не подходили. Может быть, стоит, наоборот, попробовать что-то объемное? Чтобы не утянуть, а спрятать? Но таких вещей тоже не было. Разве что… На последний день рождения мама подарила ей сарафан. Львушка тогда не понимала — как это вообще носить и зачем, но сейчас, сейчас это могло оказаться выходом. 

Львушка подвинула стул к шкафу, чтобы дотянуться до верхней полки, где — до сих пор в оберточной бумаге — лежал злополучный сарафан, из-за которого они с мамой серьезно поругались. 

Противный девчачий (персиковый, как сказала мама) цвет, легкая ткань и оборки не вызывали доверия. Но это всяко лучше, чем получить выговор от Командора. Львушка, скорчив зеркалу гримасу, натянула сарафан. Тот был свободным и коротким — разбитые в недавней вылазке коленки были открыты, и ободранные локти тоже. Было непривычно, но не так ужасно, как того ожидала Львушка. 

Она еще раз крутанулась перед зеркалом, осматривая себя. Потом спустилась завтракать. 

— Звездный салют! — Мышка, ее младшая сестренка, вскинула два пальца к виску в правильном приветствии.

Мама только покачала головой, наливая всем свежего кофе.

— Не пропускайте обед, — сказала она. — Я буду как обычно, в восемь: все еще дополнительные смены. Лиля, тебе обязательно нужно поесть самой и покормить сестру. Не забудешь?

— Мы у Бориса поедим, — бодро пропищала Мышка. — Не бойся.

— Да, мы поедим, — кивнула Львушка. — Мы снова переночуем в штабе, можно?

Мама явно задумалась. Третий раз за неделю. Львушка была уверена, что мама откажет.

— Только с утра — не забудьте, хорошо? — прямо с утра мне позвоните!

— Позвоним, конечно, — отмахнулась Львушка и тут же об этом забыла.

***  
Ночная атака всегда была самой тяжёлой и сложной. Штабные носились туда-обратно, никаких поблажек: донести лучевые пушки в обозначенные Командором точки, не забыть воду, соль, уголь для барьеров, прогнать бомжиху Лиду, которая затеяла было свои постирушки в реке.

На Лиду отправили самых упрямых, включая Львушку.

— Мы просим освободить пространство, оно должно быть безлюдным, — звенящим голосом вещал Альтаир, их старший, целых шестнадцати полных лет. — Извините, здесь опасно находиться.

— А вам бы все играть, — Лида осуждающе смерила их взглядом. — Вот бы вы лучше о папанях подумали, а! Игрульки им.

— Это серьезное мероприятие! — возмутился Альтаир. — Игрульки, скажете тоже. Мой папа на учениях, и это не ваше дело!

— Учения, — фыркнула зловонная старуха, широко улыбаясь пустым черным ртом. — Учения-шмучения. На войне твой папка, Коленька, на войне. Идите уж с миром, достираю и пойду. Экие сатрапы!

— Вечером, — Альтаир поджал губы, — через час стемнеет, не забудьте покинуть территорию.

Война... Львушка помотала головой. Война у них, необъявленная, тайная; а что там у папы — неизвестно. Он писал, что у них все без перемен, и мама вздыхала…

Мама теперь постоянно смотрела телевизор — скучные новости, где постоянно врали. Львушка терпеть их не могла и ужинала в комнате, хотя мама и просила не убегать.

— Ладно, через час она уйдет, — на обратной дороге разглагольствовал Альтаир. — Мы как раз успеем подготовиться. Мышка сегодня как, будет слушать эфир?

— Будет, конечно, — кивнула Львушка, — она сигналы лучше всех ловит.

Младшие лучше слышали сигналы, Командор это всегда говорил. 

Совка, увидев вернувшуюся Львушку, насупился. 

— Это что у тебя за кринолин? — тыкнул он пальцем в ее направлении. — Типа, ты в этом собираешься в строю стоять, а потом по кустам ночью лазить?

— Нормальная юбка! Я получше тебя в этом скачу! — набычилась Львушка, холодея. Забыла, как дурочка! И сестра ведь не напомнила, змея!

— А ну пошли, — Совка, на год старше и намного тяжелее, схватил ее за плечо и поволок. — Пошли, ты мне сегодня защиту не сорвешь!

Львушка знала, что все это не больно хорошо, но собиралась все объяснить. В конце концов, это ее сложности, как она будет бегать ночью в юбке, и могли же, в конце концов, штаны быть в стирке или там порваны, что ж ей было, в рваном идти? Она перебирала объяснения в голове, но... Ее даже слушать не стали!

Командор жестом закрыл ей рот, слушая возмущенные возгласы Совки, а сам смотрел на нее тяжелым, пристальным взглядом. Львушка отвела глаза, не выдержала. 

Еще горел закат, и в командной рубке все казалось золотым: седая грива Командора, его инструменты для ловли Звездных сигналов, красивые и странные, карта неба на столе, толстые книги по астрономии на русском и немецком, которые привезли из самой Германии — оттуда, где впервые поймали и скрыли ото всех эти сигналы.

— Уважение, Львушка. Уважение к соратникам, к друзьям и товарищам по оружию. — Командор положил руку на глобус. — Мы не вводили униформу, но ведь ясно же, что нельзя приходить в одних трусах, или в ластах, или вот... так...

Старик кивнул в ее сторону.  
— Ты хоть видела себя в зеркале? Мне жаль, но на сегодня ты от дозора отстранена. Иди домой, переоденься, подумай... То, как ты одета — это... отвратительно. Не делай так больше.

Львушка подавилась вздохом. Ну уж это слишком. Слишком!

— Это обычная юбка, не короткая, закрытая, — упрямо пробормотала она.

— А я говорил, что хочу стрелять с Иглой, он лучше стреляет, чем она! 

— Совка, ты тоже отстранен от дозора.

— Почему?!

— За радость из-за неудачи товарища, — Командор тяжело посмотрел на него, и Совка сник.

— Так точно, — он вскинул руку вверх, двумя пальцами к виску, в звездном салюте.

— Я хочу стрелять сегодня ночью, — уперлась Львушка, — мне эта юбка совершенно не мешает, меня в ней даже из школы не выгнали бы!

— Во-первых, это не школа. Во-вторых... 

Командор прикрыл глаза, потер переносицу. Головой покачал, потом шагнул к двери. — Пошли. Общий сбор.

Общий сбор бывал нечасто. В начале сезона или при больших событиях: когда кто-нибудь покидал состав, или на представлении нового бойца, или что-нибудь столь же важное... Сейчас-то чего, думала Львушка нервно. И не досказал, что во-вторых.

Они спустились на первый этаж, где в огромных наушниках сидела Мышка. Она проводила сестру встревоженным взглядом.

Командор, проходя, коснулся ее плеча:

— Отложи работу, пожалуйста. Общий сбор.

— Но сигналы только начали поступать! — Мышка показала тетрадь, исписанную точками и тире, — как я могу сейчас бросить?

Командор смотрел на нее несколько мгновений — и Мышка, сняв наушники, послушно пошла за ним.

Все собрались быстро; стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, перешептывались... При появлении Командора вытянулись по стойке смирно. Мышка и Совка заняли места в строю, Львушка тоже шагнула было, но Командор придержал ее за плечо.

Это было совсем уж нехорошо. Друзья разглядывали ее с испугом и сочувствием, враги — прежде всех Совка, он теперь тоже враг — с плохо скрываемой радостью.

— У нас мало времени, — заговорил Командор, — если мы не хотим пропустить сигналы. К сожалению, мне следует признать: мои советники были правы. Как у некоторых других девочек, у нашей подруги Львушки взросление отразилось на боевых качествах. Теперь ее больше интересуют юбки и мальчики, чем наша работа. Чтобы не разбивать вам сердца, закончу быстро: Львушка исключена из отряда.

— Не может быть! — она выкрутилась, отскочила, глядя теперь только на Командора, — Я всего один раз пришла в юбке, и то потому что забыла! Так нечестно — выгонять меня за это!

— Правило — не пререкаться, — Командор вскинул руку, останавливая начавшееся было бурление. Он сверлил ее пристальным, страшно темным взглядом. — Львушка, ты — Второй стрелок. Вчера ночью ты видела тени?

Он смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, всю душу вынимая взглядом.

— Я — Второй стрелок. Я — видела, — проговорила она, внутренне сжимаясь. Потому что это была ложь, постыдная, тряская, против правил и против всего; но ведь вот так, ни за что выгонять тоже против правил! 

И Командор эту ложь видел. Покачал головой разочарованно... 

— За обман, за нарушения правил отряда и за попытку подвергнуть опасности товарищей ты исключена. Ты больше не видишь тени. Ты недостойна.

Львушка оглянулась, пытаясь найти поддержку. Тишина. Сестра смотрела с таким разочарованием, с таким гневом, что оставалось только сдаться, сломаться внутри и тихо кивнуть.

— Хорошо, — она пошла к дверям.

— Собери свои вещи.

— У меня нет вещей, — она безразлично пожала плечами, — все отрядное.

Ничего своего. И друзья, выходит, тоже были отрядные, которых следовало оставить в отряде и не ждать от них даже слова в свою защиту... Ничего Львушке не хотелось отсюда забирать. Она бы и память о былых боевых ночах оставила, да только как от нее избавиться... Прав был, наверное, Командор. Была бы она настоящим бойцом, — спорила бы, зубами бы держалась за право остаться, доказала бы, что это нечестно, неправильно... Только все, похоже, и впрямь было честно и правильно, и она больше не стрелок — ни Второй, ни еще какой.

Полтора года жизни в пустоту. Полтора года она училась, тренировалась, зубрила морзянку, доказывала, что она ничуть не хуже мальчишек, и теперь что? 

Домой нельзя, мама не поймет, почему она вернулась одна, без Мышки. Где бы пересидеть до утра... Львушка огляделась. Весь подзащитный регион освещало вечернее, низкое, жирно-красное солнце. Темнело поздно — лето. 

Где-то вдали гудели самолеты военной базы, Львушка знала, что отец не там, что он где-то под Казанью, на сборах, но все равно беззвучно загадала, чтобы он слышал и вернулся наконец.

С отцом понимания было гораздо больше, чем с мамой. Полтора года... Хорошо, что не надо объяснять никому из взрослых, что да как: Командор не одобрял, когда члены отряда рассказывали взрослым про то, что у них происходит.

Да и вообще мало кто понимал. Папа — и тот сказал, что это все как-то подозрительно, и с тех пор Львушка ему отчаянно заливала, как учили мальчишки в отряде, чтобы не получить родительский запрет.

Ноги сами принесли ее к школе. Глупо. Лето, да еще и вечер.

Она помялась, не желая уходить, посмотрела на городскую библиотеку напротив. Там еще горел свет.

Лет в девять она там бывала частенько, а потом... Потом Мышка ее привела в клуб, и стало ясно, что настоящее — оно не в библиотеке и не дома, а там, где Звездные сигналы и друзья, и плечом к плечу...

Внутри сжался тоскливый комок. Все закончилось. Больше ничего не будет; все осталось там, где ее больше не ждут.

В окно кто-то выглянул. Простучали шаги ночной передачей. Передачи всегда шли слабые, писклявые, их сложно было разобрать...

— Да это ж наша Всезнайка!

Львушка вздрогнула. Только вот этого вот не хватало — напротив стояла Жижа, приосанившись и рассматривая ее сверху вниз. Ничего себе она вытянулась за два месяца! А если Жижа тут, то и остальные тут же, малолетние хулиганы... А у нее никого за спиной!

— Джи, стопэ, стопэ! — чернявый «цыган» Гуга шагнул откуда-то сбоку. Лет четырнадцати, вечно в великоватых шмотках старшего брата, тощий и в прыщах, он был злой на язык, но рук никогда не распускал: берег. — Лилька, ты ж рисуешь? Я помню, ты вроде даже в школе выставку помогала делать.

Юлька, она же Джулька, она же Джилли (по роли в школьном театральном кружке) и, закономерно, Жижа, хмыкнула и отступила. А Львушка удивилась: вовсе даже Гуга не был прыщавый теперь, в свете фонаря это явно было видно.

И вымахал тоже. Может, они и дольше не виделись — было недосуг, да и разные классы...

— Рисую, — кивнула Львушка, — немного. А что? Если вы планируете рисовать зубной пастой и по лицам, я в этом не участвую.

Джилли закатила глаза и застонала:

— Нам что, вечно за это оправдываться?!

— Да не, понимаешь, — Гуга почесал в затылке. — Слушай, нам нужен ну хоть кто-то, способный нарисовать одну штуку... Помнишь, ты рисовала ракету на старте одной линией, не отрывая карандаша? Вот такое надо, только не ракету. Я понимаю, ты вроде с этими своими тусишь, но там работы реально на полчаса.

— А нам нужно ваще срочно позарез буквально вчера, но сегодня тоже еще не совсем опоздали, — Джилли стукнула ладонью по бетонному фонарному столбу.

На улице никого не было, кроме нее и этой компании, но Львушка, рассматривая их лица, опасности не чувствовала. Да и что ей терять? Нарисует, и все.

— Идет. Библиотека работает по ночам?

— Ага. Мы тут сутками тусуемся, — Гуга хлопнул ее по плечу. — Давай, покажи класс. Нужна такая хрень, у нас есть корявый вариант, но у тебя лучше выйдет, и сразу обработать в компе, умеешь трассировать?

— Может и умею, — Львушка дернула плечом, поправляя лямку сарафана. — Если объясните, что это такое. 

Комната с компьютерами в библиотеке оказалась светлой и уютной, повсюду лежали распечатки программного кода, какие-то схемы всех цветов радуги, маркеры.

— Библиотекарша нас знает, — Джилли скинула несколько папок на пол. — Мы тихие и не бухаем. По крайней мере, не палимся. Правила простые: не курить, орать снаружи, ничему не вредить.

— Ясно... — ничего ей было не ясно на самом деле, но пересидеть здесь ночь было лучше, чем бродить по улице, рискуя нарваться на патруль, и объяснять потом, что не бродяга и не воришка. Да и рисование было тем единственным, о чем Львушка жалела: отряд забирал все время, и на рисунки его не оставалось. — Что рисуем?..

— Вот такую хрень, — Джилли положила перед ней десяток изображений пляжа и несколько корявых попыток передать береговую линию одним росчерком. — Но нужно красиво и эдак... Знаешь, в китайском стиле.

На паре распечаток были иероглифы и каллиграфически выписанные буквы — наверное, они имели в виду разную толщину линий.

— Попробую, — Львушка взяла маркер незнакомой фирмы, с плоским мягким носиком, лист и повела линию. Эта команда просто-таки дыхание затаила.

Сосна, искривленная, как на гравюрах — с одной стороны. Трехэтажная пагода с другой. Берег лагуны в центре. Садящееся в море солнце и дорожка отблесков от горизонта к берегу: все одной линией, соединяя море и небо в единый пейзаж. Кое-где нужно было подправить, слишком мало деталей, и крона сосны казалась похожей на облако, но в целом снова рисовать было... Хорошо.

— Сейчас, еще раз, — Львушка взяла чистый лист и нарисовала другой вариант, без пагоды. И третий, опять с пагодой, но с солнцем на другом уровне. — Зачем вам?

— Да мы тут игрушку пишем, — Гуга показал ей картинки. — Так-то взяли основные текстуры из бесплатных, а вот логотип нужен нормальный, а то скачивать не будут.

— Название надо будет вписывать? — для букв на ее рисунках места не было, но и это казалось поправимым. Все, что угодно, только бы не думать о том, как жить дальше, что скажет Мышка, и что происходит там, где отряд сражается... без нее.

Тени навряд ли будут сильными, они становились сильнее к августу, но все равно. Они сожрали двоих в прошлом году. Командор долго и тяжело объяснялся, и как-то объяснился в конце концов, но все поняли, что игры закончились, что все всерьез.

***  
«Привет, па. 

У нас ничего особенно нового, мама здорова, и мы тоже. Правда, мы немного поссорились с Мышкой, и она со мной не разговаривает, но это пройдет. Я снова дружу с той компанией, где Юлька и Георгий. Помнишь, ты еще говорил, что он не цыган, а просто брюнет? Они делают компьютерную игру, и я теперь у них художник. Мне даже вчера заплатили деньги, представляешь? Там совсем мало, но будет больше, Юлька говорит, что понадобится еще реклама и много рисунков для нее, и всякого разного тоже. Так что я прямо даже зарабатываю. Круто, правда? Мама поговорила с Юлей, и сказала, что все нормально и что она заведет мне карточку в банке для этих денег, и чтоб я их не тратила сразу, а копила. А кроме этого у нас никаких особых новостей. Я понимаю, что у тебя там военная тайна, но расскажи, как ты сам. Ты уже месяц не пишешь нам, и ма беспокоится, что что-то случилось. Не говорит ничего, конечно, просто беспокоится. Напиши, пожалуйста, мы очень скучаем по тебе все.

Твоя дочка Л.»

Львушка аккуратно подписала конверт и сложила в него исписанный прямоугольник клетчатой бумаги, заклеила... Телефонной связи с папой не было, и электронную почту он тоже принимать не мог — не ловило ничего там, где он сейчас был. Оставалось писать по старинке, на бумаге.

На этот раз Львушка никуда не спешила, в письме лежали еще и картинки, наброски по памяти: их компания в библиотеке, она сама и Мышка за столом, мама. 

По телевизору бубнили, что никакого риска и опасности нет, а сообщения из-за рубежа о высоком уровне прекурсоров чего-то там, блокаторы, подозрение на применение отравляющих веществ — все это жевалось и жевалось черт знает сколько, даже странно, что сейчас Львушка прислушалась.

А, вот в чем дело: говорилось, что программа учений будет постепенно сворачиваться.

Додумать, что это значит, Львушка не успела: сначала в комнату просочилась Мышка и с видом «я тут совсем одна» плюхнулась на диван, следом вошли мама с соседкой. 

— Так, девочки-красавицы, давайте вспоминайте, — проговорила мама негромко. — Дениску когда последний раз видели и где?

Львушка еле вспомнила, что Дениска — это Сапсан на самом деле. Нахмурилась...

— Я не видела его, — Мышка проворчала это как-то напряженно, смотря на собственные коленки. — Четвертый день уже.

— Я еще дольше, — кивнула Львушка, рассматривая сестру. Та кусала губы, ежилась, потом вытащила из кармана цепочку с подвеской-звездой, принялась перебирать звенышко за звенышком, быстро отщелкивая ногтем гимн Звездных Юнг морзянкой: точка — одно звено, тире — два. Гимн был очень простой, конечно, чтобы запомнить.

— Третью ночь его дома нет, — соседка покачала головой. — Сначала думала, у друзей застрял, а теперь вот... Не явится до завтра, пойду в полицию. Сначала думала, выпорю, что не предупредил. А теперь только вернулся бы живой. Сердце не на месте у меня что-то. Раньше всегда предупреждал, мол, к друзьям идет или в клуб этот ваш... Если встретите, скажите, чтоб домой шел, ладно? 

Она комкала в пальцах край фартука, и Львушка тоже заражалась этой ее тревогой. 

Мама пригласила гостью поужинать с ними, но та отказалась, мол, хочет еще пару знакомых проверить, вдруг Дениска там задержался. В клубе она, похоже, уже побывала — в городском здании, конечно. Но там, это Львушка знала точно, почти никогда никого не было, только дежурные из дополнительных бойцов, тех, кто в основной состав не входил.

Про походы на Пустые Земли взрослые, конечно, не знали, а то в ужасе запретили бы и близко подходить к штабу Звездных Юнг. И вот этот взгляд Мышки...

Мама ничего не заметила, конечно. И вот теперь игру было не показать, а Львушка так ждала этот вечер! Вчера — точнее, сегодня, под утро уже — Джилли скомпилировала архив с игрой, подходящий для ее старого «Андроида», теперь можно все показать маме, Мышка вряд ли захочет смотреть... Но и ей показать бы!

— Ладно, девочки, занимайтесь, — мама устало, растерянно как-то, растрепала волосы. — Я взяла больше смен, так что Лиля, ты уж присмотри за Машей, ладно?

— Присмотрю, — безнадежно пообещала Львушка.

...Жижа, неожиданно вспомнила она. Гуга. Теперь эти старые дразнилки казались такими нелепыми! Нормальные ведь ребята, и вот уж им абсолютно наплевать, в чем там Львушка ходит. Почему же раньше ей казалось, что они все противные? Потому что не пошли с ней в клуб, что ли? 

Мышка, как только мать вышла за дверь, спрыгнула на пол. Сверкнула зло глазами... 

— Это ты виновата!

— В чем? — Львушка подпрыгнула. — Я его не трогала!

Мышка оглянулась, сжимая губы так, что на покрасневшем лице появились белые валики вокруг рта, потом оскалилась:

— Его забрали Тени. В июле! Совка и Оберег не справляются! Это ты должна быть Вторым Стрелком, ты нас всех подвела!

Львушка возмущенно сжала кулаки, потом тряхнула головой упрямо. 

— Меня выгнали! Если Командор считает, что я не Второй Стрелок, и вообще... Вообще! Ты сама знала, что нельзя в платье? И я не знала, так что не кричи на меня. Я не виновата. А если без меня не справляются, что ж выгнали тогда? Никто не сказал ничего, всем нормально было! 

Она сказала бы еще что-нибудь обидное, резкое, но потом осеклась. Вспомнила Сапсана, веснушки его эти дурацкие и привычку теребить рукава, когда нервничает. Вечные его орфографические ошибки… Сапсана больше нет, пришло как-то враз холоднючее понимание.

— Я не знала, что в платьях нельзя, — признала Мышка с командорским достоинством, — но ты тоже знала, что пререкаться запрещено, и пререкалась, да еще и не видела тени!

— Так если я их не вижу, какая от меня польза? — Львушка осела в кресло, обняла вдруг колени, дрожа. — Все! Выгорел ваш Второй Стрелок! Может, меня тоже тени жрут уже, а всем плевать, я ж девка, кому нужны девчонки! Это Сапсана всем жалко, и Ожерельева было жалко, и Вишню!

— Только о себе и думаешь, — припечатала Мышка жестоко.

— Да и плевать, — неожиданно пришло какое-то спокойствие. — Вот честно, на-пле-вать. За меня никто не заступился, и никому я там не была нужна, получается — даже тебе. Дружба, гимн, братство... Ага. Одно платье, и все, никаких друзей как не было. Жалко Сапсана? Пойди да скажи Командору, что он зря меня выгнал. А если он прав был, чего ты на меня-то рычишь? Я, что ли, просила, чтоб у меня такое стряслось?

Мышка развернулась, промаршировала к двери, хлопнула ей так, что с потолка побелка посыпалась, а скоро и входной так же громыхнула.

— Поссорились? — мама появилась через пять секунд, с мокрыми распаренными руками.

— Угу, — Львушка встала. — Посуду моешь? Давай я помою, ты отдохни, ма. Хоть отвлекусь.

Через полчаса дверь снова стукнула, открываясь. Львушка закончила уже с домашними делами и сидела с планшетом, прикидывая, как сделать пейзажи в одном стиле. Услышала, удивилась: Мышка забыла что-то, что ли?

С кухни раздались шаги, потом какой-то задушенный, испуганный вздох, и тут уж она от дивана оторвалась, сразу переходя на бег. Грабители? Маньяки? Почему мама плачет в голос?

Она вылетела в коридор и остановилась. Мужчина в военной форме, весь серый, поседевший, с залысинами. И глаза красные на сером лице.

— Львушка, — он протянул руку, — Львушка, иди ко мне, ну что я, такой страшный стал?

Она молча обхватила отца за талию, уткнувшись носом в форму: тоже пропыленную, грязную и пахнущую горьким сигаретным дымом. Все это было неважно, а важно только одно: папа вернулся. С ним все в порядке. Глаза пощипывало, и Львушка не знала, что сказать. Разве что робкое «привет, пап».

Львушка представила, как сейчас отдаст папе так и не отправленное письмо, как они будут говорить всю ночь напролет, как мама снова будет улыбаться, точно как раньше. Как можно будет показать игру и рассказать про то, как классно, оказывается, оцифровывать рисунки, и что Джилька с Гугом и остальные — отличные ребята, и вовсе даже незачем будет врать... 

Реальность внесла свои коррективы. Отец вышел из ванной, зевая, и сразу направился в спальню. Мышка так же зевала и терла глаза, возвращаясь домой под утро. Слава богу, хоть про нее удалось убедительно отмазаться, и па не стал вникать!

— В следующий раз отвечай на мои смс, — прошипела Львушка, ловя ее за локоть. — Хорошо, что папа сразу уснул!

— Я их не видела, — неубедительно соврала Мышка. — Я устала, отстань. Ма! Где папа?

— Вы уже помирились? — мама широко улыбнулась, увидев их рядом. — Папа в гостиной, вышел и снова уснул на диване.

Мышка вырвала руку и ушла с ней, не оглядываясь на сестру. Видела она все. Просто теперь Львушка была среди тех, кому Звездным Юнгам совсем не зазорно врать.

Из гостиной слышались тихие голоса. Львушка вышла на балкон, голова от бессонной ночи гудела.

Или это был наружный гул? Она прищурилась, разглядывая рассветную розовую дымку. Вдалеке, поперек всех Пустых Земель, по дороге через заброшенный мост в сторону военбазы шла бесконечная колонна техники. Возвращались домой. Война кончилась?


	2. Мышка

С утра Мышка долго тянула с выходом из дома. Будний день, мама ушла на работу, папа - куда-то по своим "ученическим" делам, как она слышала с утра. Львушка чем-то грохотала на кухне. Подлизывается, зараза.

Не хотелось попадаться ей на глаза, да и смены сегодня нет, эти сутки Командор просил всех хорошо отдохнуть.

 

Можно было, конечно, вылезти через окно, но уже брала обида - что она, боится что ли сестры?!

 

\- Кофе будешь, Мышка? - крикнула вдруг та, будто услышала. - Я сварила свежего! Вроде ничего, далеко не убежал!

 

Отвечать Мышка не стала, но вышла на кухню: никого она не боится. Ни теней, ни тем паче Львушки. Ли-леч-ки. Люши-хрюши. Придумывать сестре прозвища было мелкой и глупой местью, но поднимало настроение.

 

Сестра налила уже кофе в большую любимую чашку, сама сидела напротив, ближе к окну, на лучшем месте, и посматривала за окно.

 

Она молчала, не начинала разговор, только прихлебывала кофе. Мышка изучала ее критичным взглядом. Девчонка девчонкой. Косметики вроде нет, но вон и сарафан в цветочки, и волосы перевязаны лентой, и лицо идеально чистое. Ю-боч-ка, презрительно тянул про таких Альтаир, провожая злым взглядом.

 

Командор соглашался - быть такой вот девчонкой стыдоба, ни забор перемахнуть, ни топором махнуть, если надо, в юбках сиди на кухне. Как Львушка сейчас сидела, положив свой черный "гроб"-планшет на стол.

Тыкала в экран, как будто разбиралась во всем. Цаца. 

 

Командор и электронную технику не одобрял, и интернет называл бесполезной забавой для разобщения нормальных людей. Так и говорил, мол, нечего защитникам делать в сети, и запрещать не запрещал, конечно... но упоминания такого осуждались. Все равно что курение или пьянство.  
И выгнать мог, если чей профиль находил сильно активным. Приглядывал. Мышка пошла дальше и вообще не завела никаких профилей, чтобы и смотреть некуда было, даже когда в школе потребовали - упёрлась, что нет и все. Отстали, конечно, с сестрами шутки были плохи.

 

Тогда, давно, когда они были едины...

 

\- Так и дуешься?

 

Львушка подобрала самое ужасное слово. Как к ребенку! Сама будто взрослая!  
Вот не говорить ей ничего... пусть побесится. Но посмотреть на игрушку, которой увлекся даже папа, было интереснее. Но обидно. Но любопытно же!

 

\- Не дуюсь. А ты еще косметикой намажься, вообще будешь... барышня на выданье.

 

Львушка хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала, только развернула планшет к сестре.  
Все выглядело очень простенько: пастельных оттенков нарисованный песок, синяя волна.

 

\- Игра экологическая, - объяснила Львушка. - Ребята делали для института водных видов, или как там его, океанологии. У института мало денег, вот искали кого попроще. Сначала читаешь описание нескольких крабов, у всех разные потребности, потом нужно нести их, куда надо: одних к воде, других в тень, ну там просто. Если забудешь, есть подсказки. 

 

\- И в чем смысл?

 

\- Я вот выучила двадцать восемь видов крабов, пока играла. Потом будем делать лягушек, птиц, Герка договаривается о расширении игры. Это не тропики, это настоящие животные, если поедем на море, сможем их найти.

 

\- Хм... - крабик на экране неожиданно зашевелил клешнями и приподнялся, потом лег на брюшко. - Стрелять интереснее. 

 

Львушка потянулась и переключила картинку на экране. Теперь океан стал гораздо ближе и занял пол-неба на экране.

 

\- Стрелять тут. Внизу выбираешь снаряд: рыбину, кокос или яйцо, и швыряешь во врага. Если это в его диете, то враг исчезает, а если нет, то минус одна жизнь у крабика. Его нужно отвести домой.

 

\- Дом в воде?

 

\- У этого - да. Естественные враги вот эти змеи. Сейчас читай описания: зелёные едят рыбу, красные - яйца, синие безопасны, в них скидывай кокосы. Менять снаряды нельзя, только сбрасывать. Вообще Джилли переборщила с геймдизайном, у нас ещё никто не дошел до конца, но отзывы неплохие.

 

Игра оказалась... ну, как минимум, увлекательной. Пару уровней Мышка прошла, когда разобралась с управлением, потом крабика с треском схрумкал какой-то носатый попугай... Она отодвинула планшет, вспомнив Сапсана, которого, наверное, вот точно так же и жрали.

 

Львушка не спрашивала, но смотрела тревожно и с сочувствием. Это раздражало. Хотелось выковырнуть, вытащить прежнюю сестру!

 

\- Сегодня нет смены, да? Из-за техники?

 

\- Да, - Мышка шумно отхлебнула кофе. - Сигналов нет, тени, видно, разбежались от грохота.

\- На самом деле это странно, - Львушка потерла нос. - Если сигналы со звезд, почему они слышны только ночью? Звезды-то горят всегда, светит солнце на нашей половине планеты или нет. Может, просто днем тени не могут ничего, поэтому Командор и не приказывает слушать?

 

\- Я думала об этом, - тихо сказала Мышка. - Мне казалось, что только ночью мы проворачиваемся к нужным звёздам, но потом смотрела астрономию - нет, так не работает, тогда дело было бы не в самом цикле.

 

Странно, что они раньше об этом не говорили. Мышка с силой потерла виски, снова отхлебнула кофе, чувствуя привкус нефильтрованной воды, как они обе, вслед за папой, любили.

 

\- На самом деле можно попробовать проверить, - Львушка задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столу и глянула за окно: сегодня дождь лил стеной. - Взять приемник и попытаться найти звездную частоту. И послушать, есть сигналы или их нет.  
Командор не разрешал записывать Звездные частоты, и - под страхом исключения - выносить журналы записей из полевого штаба, но Мышка и не собиралась ничего это делать.

 

\- Я знаю, ты дружила с Сапсаном, - Львушка положила руку на ее запястье. - Может, звёзды смогут что рассказать о нем.

 

\- Про других не рассказали, - Мышка отвела взгляд, но и руку не выдернула, - думаешь? Он научил меня запоминать любые цифры, очень прочно, эта его мнемотехника, над которой все смеялись, помнишь?

 

Львушка похмыкала, глядя в сторону, потом кивнула.

\- Я ее всегда использую, чтобы телефоны запоминать, - призналась она наконец. - Нам нужен будет передатчик, чтобы спросить, что угодно, но сначала нужно убедиться, что сигналы вообще есть.

 

Ссора отошла немного, но не пропала. Да и как пропасть, если Львушку с позором выгнал сам Командор?

 

Но потом, можно отложить, вдруг это заставит Командора снова принять сестру? Он и раньше не хотел ее брать, слишком взрослая, говорил, не услышит сигналы... Мышка была в отряде со второго года, то есть уже почти полных три, а сестра - всего полтора.

 

\- У папы в комнате есть старый... Радиона? Не знаю, главное, что там есть поддержка СВ, - Мышка встала, отставляя кофе. - Он аналоговый. Как раз такой, как в штабе.

 

\- Радиола, как магнитола, только с радио. - Львушка встала. - Давай посмотрим. По-моему, ее никогда не включали, может, она и не работает уже...

 

Могучий блок старой радиолы занимал весь дальний угол стола, давно служа подставкой для цветочного горшка, где не было ни цветка, ни земли. Папа все собирался посадить туда кактус и все забывал, а потом случились эти жуткие учения, и стало не до кактусов.

 

Мышка уважительно провела по ряду толстых клавиш цвета слоновой кости, посмотрела на верньеры. Под крышкой прятался проигрыватель для пластинок, он был сейчас не нужен, в отличие от очень старого, настоящего, лампового радио. В Астрокарте, их основной инструкции, особо упоминалось, что современные приемники не могут принимать сигналы именно потому что цифровая технология рушит хрупкую защиту преобразования кодов, позволяя им раствориться.

 

\- Давай попробуем, - она вытащила вилку. - Розетки тут ещё советские, так что переходник не нужен. Я сейчас настрою частоту и включу, хорошо?

 

Львушка кивала, раскручивая задубевший шнур.

 

Она, если честно, не очень-то верила в успех предприятия. Наверняка что-нибудь в недрах массивного короба откажется работать от времени, или от пыли, или потому, что нужно подключать радиолу через какую-нибудь хитрую схему... Но старинный прибор заморгал лампочкой, хрюкнул и засвистел негромко, когда вилка попала наконец в розетку.

 

Она уверенно зажала кнопку СВ - средних волн - и осторожно покрутила верньер. Судя по шкале, нужная частота была где-то около Ленинграда, обозначавшего длину волны 350 метров, но ближе к Новосибирску, 300 метров. 

 

\- Мне нужны 315 метров, - сказала Мышка вслух, - я пересчитывала длину волны из частоты. 

 

\- Подожди секунду, я ищу, - Львушка уткнулась в планшет. - Тут сказано, что у этой радиолы чувствительность 300 мвк, это микровольты. Тебе поможет?

 

\- Слабенько, но попробую, - кивнула Мышка. - Это сколько в децибелах?

 

\- Двадцать.

 

\- Наш штабной десять даёт, не намного больше... о. Слышишь? Слышишь?!

 

Далеко, дальше звука дыхания, раздался едва уловимый призрачный стук морзянки.

 

\- Кажется, слышу... - Львушка шмыгнула носом. - Теперь вопрос, наши это сигналы или посторонние. Ну, мало ли кто морзянкой еще стучит... У нас на кухне ведь ничего не горит, нет?

 

Мышка помотала головой: на кухне, когда они уходили, все конфорки были погашены. Но теперь и она чувствовала легкий запах паленого.  
Мышка ткнула кнопку "Выкл.", но та вдруг перекосилась.

 

\- Выдергивай!

 

Львушка дернула провод, но поздно, внутри радиолы что-то тихо лопнуло.

 

\- Лампа загнулась, - Мышка уныло вздохнула. - Новые такие точно не найти...

 

\- Можно поискать на развалах, наверное, - с сомнением произнесла сестра. - Слушай, может, раз я все равно не в отряде уже, давай попробуем тот радиоприемник, который нормальный? Ну, типа, радиоволны они и есть радиоволны, какая разница, чем их ловить? Если мы их поймали на радиолу не в штабе, значит, сюда они точно доходят. Правильно?

 

\- Не обязательно, но на развалах мы можем до осени искать, - Мышка опустила плечи. - Приемник, и чтобы брал средние волны, трехсотметровые...

 

\- Пойдем в магазин? Радиотехнику. Я куплю, очень дорогой.

 

Мышка покосилась на нее, но кивнула. В конце концов, если Львушка купит ненужный приемник, можно будет его потом папе подарить, наверное. Или маме, если папе не понадобится. 

 

Прошлепав по лужам, сестры заскочили в местную Мекку радиолюбителей: отдел радиотехники в единственном торговом центре города. Там было неожиданно много народа для буднего, да еще и дождливого дня. В центре зальчика кто-то что-то вещал.

 

\- Чего это там?

 

\- Викторина, - ответил пухлый мужчина справа, - не мешайте.

 

Львушка отошла к прилавку, а Мышка прислушалась. Ответ на первый вопрос она знала, о втором догадалась, а потом возникла заминка, когда ведущий спросил о том, какое сообщение впервые было передано по радио.

Все опустили головы к телефонам, Мышка выступила вперед:

\- Неизвестно! А первое в России сообщение Попова было "Генрих Герц", 24 апреля 1987 года. 

\- Первое в России, - кивнул ведущий. - Три балла за правильный ответ и балл за уточнение уходит юной леди. Далее! Кто считается изобретателем радио в США?

\- Маркони! - крикнул полный мужчина.

\- Никола Тесла! - ответила Мышка. - Патент от 1891 года.

\- Юная радиолюбительница неплохо знает историю! Еще три балла в ее пользу. Теперь последний, практический раунд. Господа... и дамы, попробуйте на слух определить слово, который я сейчас начну передавать по буквам! Знание азбуки Морзе, навык, бесценный во Вторую Мировую войну, сейчас способен принести вам победу в нашем конкурсе и главный приз! Я буду передавать это слово, пока кто-нибудь не назовет его мне вслух, громко и четко. Итак, я начинаю.

Зазвучало знакомое бодрое попискивание.

Мышка прикрыла глаза. Она не могла читать прямо с эфира, но представила, как записывает буквы. По воображаемой странице поплыли символы: тире тире точка, пауза в три точки, точка тире точка, пауза, точка точка тире тире...

\- Не могу расслышать последний символ, - сказала она, - Грюндиз или Грюндиг?

\- Ничего себе! - ведущий, похоже, был и впрямь удивлен, но довольно быстро вернулся к типичной манере шоумена. - Грюндиг! Название фирмы, производящей лучшие радиоприемники в мире! Грюндиг! Спонсор сегодняшней викторины! Дамы и господа, Грюндиг! И главный приз уходит неожиданному победителю, маленькой радиолюбительнице... как вас зовут? - он передал Мышке микрофон, приглашая ее жестом пройти к выставленным призам.

\- Мышка. Это прозвище, - объяснила она, немного неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. В этих лицах ей виднелось осуждение. В основном тут были взрослые мужчины, старики какие-то, и они смотрели недовольно.

Однако ведущему было, похоже, наплевать. 

\- Мышка, вы получаете этот великолепный радиоприемник фирмы Грюндиг, жемчужину современной радиотехники! Точно такие же приемники все желающие могут купить в нашем магазине, и мы гарантируем вам международное качество и запредельную чистоту звука! Второй приз уходит джентльмену, ответившему на первый вопрос, пройдите сюда, пожалуйста, будьте добры...

Мышку с ее неожиданным призом сняла на мобильник молоденькая продавщица, попросив улыбнуться - и на этом минута славы, кажется, окончилась.

\- Все в порядке? - Львушка поймала ее за руку, помогла слезть. - Ты такая бледная.

\- Не люблю, когда пялятся, - Мышка выдернула руку, завозилась с удивительно небольшой коробкой. Она привыкла, что приемники обычно крупные, мощные, этот же был весь не больше толстой книги.

\- Мороженого? - предложила Львушка. - Ты заработала.

\- Неплохо бы... - уйти отсюда было бы неплохо. Мышка честно не предполагала, что тут еще призы какие-то, а то молчала бы. Но с другой стороны, они же и пришли сюда за новым приемником? Зарядочный порт, блестящие хромированные детальки, антенна... Фактически, это была портативная радиостанция, а не приемник.   
Вторая антенна лежала в коробке и тоже выглядела неплохо, довольно мощной.

Львушка привела ее на маленький фудкорт, взяла ванильного мороженого, черный чай - который пили все в отряде, когда не было кофе, только себе ещё положила лимон.

\- И зачем я полтора года без лимона пила, - пробормотала она как будто себе под нос.  
Мышка сделала вид, что не услышала, пытаясь разобраться с приемником. Тут все было иначе, чем на старенькой ламповой радиостанции, другие обозначения и толстенная не слишком понятная инструкция на куче языков... но в целом оказалось несложно понять, что да как. Устройство шипело, тренькало, играло музыку и говорило разными голосами, пока Мышка перебирала частоты.

Свободной рукой она вычерпывала мороженое, пока ложечка не шкрябнула по стакану. Мысли ушли от радио.

\- Тебе не жалко? - спросила она тихо. - Без отряда, без всех? Не скучаешь по нам?

Львушка смотрела в свой стакан. 

\- Скучаю, - наконец выдавила она негромко. - Сначала вообще было... плохо. Потом как-то даже и ничего, есть чем заняться, и Джилли с ребятами, опять же, подкидывают задачки разные. С ними интересно, но там другое. Я, знаешь, что думаю? 

Ложечка звякала в стакане, гоняя лимонную дольку. 

\- А думаю я, что странно выходит. По уму если, Командор ведь строгий, да? Строгий, но справедливый, знаю, знаю, я про другое сейчас. Смотри, Отряд уже лет шесть есть. И Альтаир самый старший, ему шестнадцать, скоро семнадцать. Он там с самого начала, ему девять было, получается. Потом Совка, ему сейчас четырнадцать. А остальные? Кто-то уехал, ладно. Кого-то... ну, тени, в общем... но вот захотелось мне поговорить с тем, кого выгнали до меня, и выходит, нету их! 

\- В начале и отряд был совсем маленьким, это сейчас Юнг целых семь человек, не считая Командора и кандидатов в отряд, - заспорила Мышка. - Вот кто вырос, тот и не ушел, как Альтаир. Кто-то переехал. Ладно, пустое... А ты правда больше не видишь тени?

\- Я сейчас вообще не уверена, видела ли их когда-нибудь... - Львушка тяжело вздохнула, болтая ложечкой в подтаявшем мороженом. - Знаешь, я сейчас смотрю на, ну, на реальные вещи. Нет, подожди, дай доскажу, я не ругаюсь! Просто ну вот, например, - она открыла смартфон на огромной фотографии звёздного неба, - это телескоп Уэбб, который на орбите два года. Он снимает в инфракрасном диапазоне, находит атмосферы у экзопланет. Есть проект СЕТИ, ищут инопланетян без перерывов и выходных с пятьдесят девятого. И все эти тысячи людей, тысячи учёных не заметили ни тени, которые жрут людей, ни Звездные Сигналы, приходящие в одно и то же время? Затенение едва заметного далёкого солнца планетой заметили, а это все, близкое, нет?

Мышка насупилась, прикусила губу.

\- Мало ли кто чего не нашел. И вообще, может, Командор какой-нибудь на самом деле тайный агент, и все знают, просто молчат. И просто по какой-то причине взрослые не могут, ну, не должны сражаться с тенями! Он же сам никогда не участвует в обороне прямо так, только из штаба командует. Ну и вот. А нам не говорит, потому что тайна... 

Но голос у Мышки был совсем не такой уверенный, как обычно.

\- Да, и что передачи слышат только дети... - Львушка тяжело вздохнула. - Может, я просто бездарность, и вы все правы. Тем лучше, что теперь я не в отряде, правда? Я все равно не вижу, куда стрелять.

\- Насчет передач на самом деле странно, - Мышка скомкала из салфетки шарик и принялась его катать по столу. - Во-первых, на радиоле точно был Звездный Сигнал. Мы же его обе слышали, да?.. Во-вторых, они слышны всем в штабе: и Командору, и Альтаиру, и тебе. И вообще... я пока ничего никому говорить в отряде не хочу насчет того сигнала, но если эта коробка его не ловит, тогда будем искать нужные детали для радиолы. И... и вообще.

\- Ладно, торопиться некуда, - решила Львушка. - Надеюсь, больше никто не пострадает. Давай я коробку понесу? - она несмело протянула руку и глянула дольше, мягче обычного. Мышка тяжело вздохнула.

Мириться бы надо...

\- Ого, Мышка, да тебя никак подкупить пытаются? - раздался голос откуда-то слева. К столику неспешно подошел Альтаир с Оберегом и Совкой. - Интернет-шминтернет, платьюшки и прочий... домашний уют, да, боец? 

Львушку он словно и не видел в упор.

\- Где платьюшки? - Мышка встала, осмотрела себя. Шорты все так же открыли сбитые коленки. - Командор не запрещал мне с сестрой общаться, между прочим.

\- Ну ты можешь, конечно, - Альтаир закатил глаза. - Юбочки, значит, будут дальше по списку, только и всего. Модненькая станешь, прям как сестрица. А я-то думал о тебе лучше!

Мышка сжала губы, упрямо глядя на них. Совка ухмылялся. Оберег смотрел ровно, не мигая. Потом пробормотал:

\- Может, лучше юбки. Останешься сегодня дома? Нападение будет огого. Опасное.

\- И что, вам оператор не нужен? Я все ещё слышу лучше всех!

Альтаир вздохнул и поджал губы.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы моей... лучшей слухачке не забивала бы голову всякой дрянью ее сестра, но дело, конечно, не мое. Хочешь - иди по ее стопам, я запретить не могу... Хотя, конечно, без тебя нам будет еще паршивее. Короче, Мышь, решать тебе. Я считал, ты взрослая уже, сама можешь своей головой думать, а не повторять за родственниками. Дело твое. Мы сейчас на тренировку, ночью реально будет хреново. Если захочешь помочь - подходи.

Мышка решительно подтолкнула коробку сестре, забрала бумажную чашечку с чаем и пошла вперед них. Лицо Львушки она только краем глаза заметила - пустое такое, опрокинутое.

***

Ночь началась, как обычно, беготней. Почему-то никак не удалось сделать все заранее, и вот опять лучевые ружья лежали в подсобке, а отряд Совки уже выдвинулся вперёд.

Мышка никак не могла сосредоточиться и настроить частоту. Звездные сигналы все время выходили на немного разной длине волны, без модуляции, приходилось подкручивать верньеры у старой военной радиостанции, чтобы улучшить качество.  
Мышка бездумно постукивала по блокноту, ожидая приема, и проглядывала записи с последней ночи. Почти неделю не было атак...

Без Львушки стрелки справлялись хуже. 

\- Чаю? - спросил Динь, их младший стрелок. Беленький, растрепанный, он всегда казался феем из сказки.

\- Да, и побольше, - кивнула Мышка.

Динь вылил из чайника все до последней капли, повернулся:

\- Мало? Я сейчас ещё поставлю.

\- Давай, пока вскипит, я выпью.

Нет, всё-таки была какая-то странная мысль, разбуженная сегодняшними открытиями. Звездные сигналы идут днём, ловятся из дома, но их никто не слышит... Да вот ещё вдруг вылез момент, неудобный, вставший боком поперек потока привычных мыслей.  
Изобретатель Маркони в 1897 году передал сообщение "Да здравствует Италия" из-за линии горизонта. Это была сложная задача, потому что длинные волны и средние волны сильно поглощались ионосферой, а короткие так и вовсе только через отражение ионосферой и работают... Значит, из космоса можно принять только ультракороткий сигнал. Почему-то раньше этот простой факт не приходил ей в голову. Надо бы с утра, завтра, проверить. Наверняка она что просто не знает. Но спрашивать Командора она точно не будет! Он ненавидел сомнения.

Она отхлебывала чай, пока не подавилась чуть не пригоршней песка на дне.

\- Динь! Ты хоть отстаивай воду!

\- Да кончилась отстоянная, - смутился Динь, - извини, я больше с донышка лить не буду.

Песок оказался немного странный, сладковатый, Мышка запила привкус водой из-под крана, тоже сладковатой.

Мышка разбиралась в радиотехнике, пожалуй, лучше всех в отряде: ей было интересно возиться со старым радио, и читать в архивных подшивках "Техники - молодежи" про эти все диапазоны, детали и схемы, она запоминала все, что говорил на эту тему Командор... и теперь она понимала ту вещь, что кажется, где-то кто-то ошибался. Либо она, что более вероятно, либо... либо Командор. Он ведь тоже человек и может уставать, заговариваться, допускать ошибки... Даже папа несколько раз в спорах с мамой шутливо поднимал руки и говорил, мол, виноват, ошибся, попутал факты! Просто редко, но бывало и такое. А если Звездные Сигналы идут вовсе даже с Земли, а не со звезд... 

Она снова и снова слушала треск помех, пока не поймала знакомый ритм.  
Сначала выстукивалась дата и время по неизвестному календарю: сегодня было, например, 34.21.97, 13:88. Мышка набила подтверждение: Земля, имя. 

Потом начинался обычный текст: опасность нападения, координаты, опасность нападения, координаты... Ошибка, знак правки, исправление.

В отличие от обычных операторов, Звездный не использовал никаких сокращений, гнал полным текстом, поэтому прием был очень медленный.  
Чайник побулькивал, закипая, шумел, Мышка бездумно писала расшифровку и вдруг зацепилась взглядом за написанное. Она написала правильно: "координаты", но в тексте было не три тире, а точка-тире. "Каардинаты".

Знакомая ошибка, да еще два раза подряд. Она отлично знала, кто ее делал. Кто, хоть убей, не мог запомнить и сам же первый смеялся, когда Мышка его поправляла, но все равно упорно писал злосчастное слово через две "а". А вот Звездный Оператор этим раньше не отличался.

Мышка передала знак паузы. Послание замерло. Что же теперь спросить? Она оглянулась и, не ориентируясь на стандартный список обращений к звездным операторам, висевший перед глазами, набила:

"Сапсан? Это ты?"

Если сожранные тенями становились теми, кто передает Звездные Сигналы, это дарило надежду, что ли... но вопросы с радиоволнами не исчезали. Если Звездные Сигналы принимаются на обычный радиоприемник, значит, они ничем не отличаются от прочих радиоволн. Значит, объяснения Командора... неполные, скажем так. Мышка сжала карандаш до боли в пальцах.

"Кто спрашивает?" - передал Звездный Оператор стандартный запрос.

"Мышка"

"Фиксируется ли запись в журнал?"

Мышка зажмурилась. Запрос был тоже стандартный. Еще ничего не намекает. Просто ответы, такие, как и всегда. Но почему он спрашивает? Правильный ответ был "да".   
"Всегда фиксируйте записи в журнал!" - убедительно произнес Командор в голове. Мышка погладила дужку телеграфного ключа. Отбила "нет", и на этот раз добавила не полный вопрос, а сокращение, которое Сапсан должен был знать: "QRZ?" - "кто меня вызывает?"

Пауза длилась, потом неожиданно сигнал застучали вновь. "Сапсан. Ом.псе.сос. опасность. " 

"Пвтр", - выбила Мышка, не успев перевести часть сокращений, только поняла, что он просит о помощи. - "Опасность?"

\- Почему не пишешь прием? - раздался голос над головой.

Мышка подпрыгнула, подавилась от неожиданности, закашлялась.

\- Я передала запрос последнего символа, не расслышала его, сейчас придет ответ и продолжу фиксировать!

\- Ответ был?

\- Пока пауза, связь сегодня не очень.

\- Передай еще раз.

Мышка, чувствуя его тяжелый взгляд, набила пять точек, надеясь, что Сапсан все поймет.

\- Есть прием?

В наушниках застучало. С перепугу Мышка слышала морзянку почти как обычный текст. "Кмндр", - передал Звездный Оператор и вернулся к трансляции.

Мышка принялась писать точки и тире, готовясь к расшифровке.

Командор еще немного смотрел на нее - огромный, с растрепанной седой шевелюрой и очень сильный.

Неожиданно Мышка икнула, а потом еще и еще. Она сверяла точки и тире с табличками, как положено, но и так было понятно, что сообщение стандартное... Горло, меж тем, уже начинало болеть от спазмов.

\- Водички? - заботливо спросил Динь.

\- Нет, я сейчас... - Мышка снова икнула, да так, что живот прихватило, - ой, нет. 

Она передала паузу, и протянула мальчишке наушники. Он с восторгом вскочил в   
кресло оператора, лихо отстучал "возобновление передачи" и принялся записывать точки и тире, даже не пытаясь одновременно дешифровать.

Мышка выпила воды прямо из-под крана, хватая струю губами, умылась.

\- Все в порядке? - спросил ее со спины Призрак, слегка напугав.

Призрак был альбиносом с ярко-красными глазами, поэтому даже в помещении он носил очки, и напоминал героя из кино. Он победил в четырех городских и одной всероссийской олимпиадах по биологии, и мечтал быть врачом, когда вырастет. Хирургом в медицине катастроф.

\- Да, все хорошо, просто икота одолела, - Мышка неловко улыбнулась. - Не беспокойся.

\- А... Я щас винтовки понесу, а ты хватай из аптечки коричневую банку с оторванной этикеткой и пару капель в воду налей. Там эфир, короче... - он надевал сумку, потому последние слова прозвучали неразборчиво. - ...залпом. Самое то от икотки. Все, я побежал.

\- Ага, ага... - Мышка снова оглушительно икнула и поспешила к аптечке, захватив стакан с водой.

На дно медленно, вращаясь, опускались мелкие хлопья известняка, но она не волновалась - сколько лет тут воду пили, и никто даже животом ни разу не мучился. Она взяла бутылку, понюхала - запах был приторно-сладковатый. Сколько там сказал Призрак? Мышка капнула себе на язык, сморщилась - вкус оказался довольно жгучим. Ну ничего, она плеснула в стакан и залпом выпила. Голова сразу немного закружилась, во рту остался вкус как от острого перца, и Мышка поспешила запить еще одним стаканом воды. Вроде стало ничего, терпимо. Она икнула еще раз, и все - прекратилось.

На пороге теперь возник Оберег.

\- О, ты уже не слушаешь эфир? - он глянул на Диня, повернулся к ней. - Командор сказал тебя домой отправишь. Завтра приходи как обычно.

\- Эй, со мной все в порядке! Чего это меня домой? Я не хуже других! - Мышка возмущенно развернулась к нему, но тут неожиданно начала кружиться голова, да так, что пришлось за стол хвататься. - Оберег, почему, я же все как обычно делала!

Она вдруг четко вспомнила, как выгоняли из отряда сестру: тоже сначала "переоденься и приходи", и с ней тоже так же, да?

\- Сегодня полегче оказалось, Динь справится с передачей, а ты отдохнешь немного, - Оберег очень крепко взял ее за локоть и повлек к двери.

Мышка вдруг осознала, что он большой и мощный, ей попросту не вырваться, даже если захочет! Орать? Но вроде же свой, отрядный...

\- Не бойся, я просто доведу тебя до дома, - он как будто угадал, в чем дело.

\- Да я сама дойду, тут всего минут двадцать... - она тут же споткнулась о порожек, и чуть не полетела носом вперед. - Слушай, слушай, а у тебя оружие с собой? Ну так, на всякий случай? 

\- Только звездный бластер, - Оберег хмыкнул как-то странно. - Слушай, Мышака, ты чет и впрямь на ногах не держишься.

\- Да все в порядке, я просто лекарство выпила.

\- Какое?

\- Там бумажка оторвана, у Призрака спроси, он посоветова-ааахл, - Мышка неожиданно зевнула и уже без сопротивления позволила себя везти. Голова немного кружилась, но теней вокруг не было. Да и быть не могло, координаты были в обычном порядке, у реки где-то.

\- Спиртовой раствор, что ли? Сколько ты его тяпнула там, что так развезло? - Оберег необидно усмехнулся. - Серьезно, домой и спать, у тебя вид совсем больной. Если с утра будешь фигово себя чувствовать, тоже не приходи, отлежись дома... не тащи заразу в штаб. 

Он шагал рядом, скорее поддерживая, чем направляя. Дорога показалась очень, очень долгой, будто между штабом и домом неожиданно пролегли какие-то космические расстояния.

\- Я скучаю по Сапсану, - всхлипнула Мышка. - Может, он еще где-то тут? Передает нам сигналы?

Она указала в небо, спохватившись, что товарищ-то ничего не подозревает, и вообще это опасно, выдавать свои сомнения.

\- Может, и тут, - спокойно ответил Оберег, - не беспокойся. Мы защищаем город от теней. По крайней мере, от тех, что видим...

Он позвонил в дверь, не давая Мышке переспросить. Открыла сестра.

\- Все в порядке? - спросила она испуганно.

\- Мышка приболела. Позаботься о ней, пожалуйста, и не отпускай в штаб, пока не выздоровеет. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - автоматически подтвердила Львушка, пытаясь поймать снова падающую отчего-то Мышку. - Что стряслось? Мышка, ты чего? 

\- Пустые пространства, - неожиданно пробормотала Мышка, - там должны быть пустые пространства, чтобы сигналы могли проходить свободно, не отражаясь... Они все лезут оттуда.

Теперь ей все было кристально ясно.

\- Не пускай ее пока в штаб. Или вообще забери из отряда, - предатель-Оберег повернулся и ушел.

Мышка, споткнувшись, все же преодолела порог и ушла в комнату, отмахнувшись от сестры. Она точно знала, что искать, и не нужна ей никакая цифровая игрушка.  
Звездные Сигналы шли не из космоса, это было глупо, плоско, по-взрослому так думать. Открылось бездна, звезд полна.

Да, теперь Мышка знала, где искать.

Вокруг все покачивалось и плыло: именно так, как и должно было, чтобы все поправить. Все-все. 

Мышка вылезла через окно в ночь, расползающуюся клочьями под светом фонарей. Звезды - всего лишь далекие газовые шарики, ей был нужен их свет, а не сигналы. Морзянка исходила вовсе даже не от звезд.

***

Ночь изменилась. Небо горело злыми зелеными звездами, огромными, как яблоки. Мышке очень не понравился их свет, она осторожно перебегала из одной тени в другую, не желая подставляться. Пахло чем-то кислым и противным. Ни одного человека на улицах, ни одной машины, и вот что странно - машин не было и во дворах. Не было и света в окнах. Мышка оглянулась - в их квартире тоже свет не горел. Так странно. Остался только этот странный, больной какой-то зеленоватый свет с небес.  
Под ногой что-то хлюпнуло, Мышка посмотрела вниз и поперхнулась, отдергивая ногу. Она раздавила огромного таракана, с ладонь, не меньше! Фу, ну и гадость. Ладно, решила она. Можно добраться до отряда, а там посмотреть, что это творится.

Она еще раз опасливо глянула на небо. Зеленый свет - чистая противоположность красному, отрядному, защитному.

И созвездия путались, словно играя в чехарду. Мышка в конце концов решила, что смотреть в небо по такой ситуации незачем, небось не начнет оттуда падать ничего лишнего... 

В этом она просчиталась. На половине дороги до штаба ей в волосы вцепилась какая-то дрянь - длинные тонкие лапки с зазубринами, жвалы, мерзкий стрекот, и размером с кошку, не меньше! Визжа от отвращения, Мышка отшвырнула тварь в сторону, но рядом шлепнулась еще одна, и еще, и еще...

Мышка укрылась, дрожа, под старым навесом, где раньше ночевала бомжиха Лидка, схватила валявшуюся там старую трость, и принялась молотить ползущих тварей, пока не расчистила немного. Остальные закопались в землю, только хвостики торчали - длинные и раздвоенные, напоминая траву. Вроде пока с неба больше ничего не сыпалось. Мышка осторожно, не выпуская поднятую трость, пробежала выше по течению реки. Издалека слышался какой-то шум, суета. Если это - ночная атака... Мышка затаилась, теперь перебираясь очень медленно и осторожно, от укрытия к укрытию. Не попасть бы под огонь лучевых ружей! Это в настоящем мире он не жжет, только по глазам палить нельзя, а в этом - наверняка обжигал.

Гадость какая все-таки эти Пространства, думала она; неудивительно, что отсюда лезут всякие мерзкие тени! 

В траве блеснуло что-то знакомым красным огоньком: винтовка! Брошенная... 

Мышка оглянулась - похоже было, что она забрала сильно вбок и вышла как раз на боевые позиции.

Она подобрала винтовку, привычно проверила мощность батарей - ничего, еще хватит. Винтовка была грязной, мокрой. На рукояти, в свете зеленых звезд, Мышка увидела глубоко врезанное "Са" - личное оружие Сапсана, значит. У Совки было "Со", чтобы не путать. И почему его тут бросили?

Для проверки Мышка прицелилась в торчащий из-под земли хвост и нажала гашетку. Вырвавшийся алый луч испепелил и хвост, и тварь под землей, только дымок вырвался. Вот так хорошо, вот так ее не тронут.

Она окинула взглядом вокруг, и поняла, что вовсе даже ничего не хорошо. Позиции были оставлены, и вдали копошились тени, совсем непохожие на людей.

Запах стал сильнее. Мышка перехватила ружье, подкрадываясь к ним, и буквально позеленела: тени обгладывали труп. Из-под кожи и мяса уже показался костяк, тени чавкали и торопливо жрали, из-под смутной завесы показывались лапки с острыми краями, отрывающие багровые кусочки, как будто настругивающие. Одна из теней потянула что-то, выдернула серый кусочек, похожий на пенку - легкое. Потом еще один. Она… смаковала.

По цветастой юбке и отброшенной сумке Мышка узнала Лиду. Вот, значит, что с ней стало... в глазах помутнело от злости и слез.

\- А ну пошли! - она выстрелила в тень. - Пошли! Прочь!

С противным щелканьем и скрежетом тени разбежались, подпрыгивая, семеня мелко-мелко... и выяснилось, что штаб совсем не так далеко, как казалось: вот же он, рукой подать. Что же так получилось-то, неужели мальчишки не смогли хоть парой выстрелов разогнать тени, когда те набросились на Лиду?

Мышка укрыла ее своей курткой, хоть немного защитив от злого и страшного света с небес, и пошла дальше.

Снаружи вокруг штаба ходили несколько фигур. Часовые? Почему ночью?

Она спряталась за углом выгоревшего еще в девяностые дома, пряча свой запах в густом горелом смраде. Запах был намного сильнее обычного.

Вот бы здесь очки ночного зрения или ещё что хорошее! Одна из фигур обернулась к ней, из форточки штаба высунулось дуло ружья, и начисто снесло существу башку. 

Мышка не удержалась от вскрика - голова была как у насекомого, как будто это насекомое проросло внутри человека! Остатки рыжих кудрей, обрывки веснушчатой кожи... Сапсан!

\- Мышка, сюда! - крикнул Оберег изнутри. - Я прикрываю, беги!

Несколько метров Мышка пролетела на одном дыхании, затем был бросок к закрытой двери, которая распахнулась в последний миг - Динь с Призраком дернули подругу внутрь за руки. 

По косяку проскребли пальцы, но створка отсекла их ударом.

Мягкие, чуть подрагивающие, они валялись на полу, и казалось, норовили подползти, как раздувшиеся белесые червяки. 

\- Что происходит? - выдохнула Мышка. - Вы это все видите? Они пошли в наступление?

\- Да. Прорыв очень большой, - выдохнул Командор, выходя вперед. - Ты в порядке? Тебя не покусали?

Призрак быстро ощупал Мышке затылок и спину.

\- Чисто, - ответил он, - все хорошо. 

Командор заговорил уверенным, спокойным тоном, гася панику:

\- Тени прорвались, мы сейчас перекалибруем оборудование и снова их загоним подальше.

\- Я знаю, как нужно с ними бороться! - крикнула Мышка с винтовкой на плече. - Там опасно, но мы сможем окончательно избавиться от этой угрозы!

Она сама не до конца понимала, как так вышло, откуда в ней это четкое, острое знание. Если дверь открыта, лучше запереть ее изнутри.

Им всем нужно уйти на Пустые Земли, зачистить там все до последней тени, раздавить каждую многоножку и тогда уж вернуться победителями.

\- Слишком опасно, - Командор покачал головой, - здесь мы хоть как-то защищены, а снаружи будем как на ладони. 

Его поддержал нестройный гул голосов, мол, да, дождаться рассвета, дождаться калиброванных винтовок, осторожно, и так бойцов осталось мало... Мышка хотела возразить, мол, это другое, но тут Призрак глянул в окно и ахнул. 

\- Ребята, нам... беда, - он явно имел ввиду другое слово. - Там, оно огромное, мама моя... 

За стеклом медленно, демонстрируя белесое брюхо в язвах, плыло нечто гигантское. Крохотные лапки с крючковатыми коготками, разожравшаяся плоть в ворсинках...

\- Назад! - рявнул Командор. - Назад, отойдите от окон!

Отряд отпрянул, и вовремя - в стену грянуло с ужасной силой. Все здание содрогнулось. Динь прижался к Мышке, заскулил от ужаса, да она и сама бы к кому-то прижалась, так страшно было видеть это брюхо, скользящее по окнам. Оно было сшито из кусочков кожи разных цветов, старой и новой, кое-где прохудившейся, с татуировками и без, с веснушками, со шрамами...

Напор усилился, сверху посыпалась мелкая труха, и крыша приподнялась.

\- Залп! - крикнул Командор.

Вот это в них въелось с годами тренировок, и все слаженным движением, как в бою, выпалили вверх, в щель между стеной и крышей, где уже двигались, роняя куски кирпичной кладки и перекрытий, чудовищные хелицеры. 

Красные залпы прорывали свет звезд и гнилостное зеленоватое свечение от твари. Призрака было подняло в воздух, но Мышка прицельно палила по задним лапам твари, та споткнулась и грузно осела назад, выпуская мальчишку.

\- Справились, - выдохнул Совка, вытирая пот ладонью. - Смотрите, и мелкие улепетывают.

Штаб был разрушен - крышу тварь снесла подчистую, как и часть стены. Да и выстрелы тоже свою роль сыграли, наверное... Гигантская тварь, словно бы слепленная из частей человеческих тел, валялась, перевесившись через стену, и ее подергивания с каждой секундой становились все слабее.

Однако Мышка знала: это еще не конец. Твари придут еще, если не закрыть им дорогу.   
Она потянулась к этому призрачном, гнилушечному сиянию звезд, соскальзывая в Пустые Земли и утягивая за собой остальных бойцов.

Свет звезд стал ярче, потом почти исчез. Вокруг сияло собственное бледное свечение Пространств, зеленоватое, мрачное.

\- Где мы? - прошептал Призрак.

\- Внутри, - Мышка выпрямилась, оборачиваясь. - И мы сейчас закроем дорогу раз и навсегда!

Она встретилась взглядом с Командором и осеклась.

Под этим светом его лицо плыло, как сделанное из воска. Возле рта пробивались узенькие лапки мандибул. За спиной на манер плаща свисали длинные черные крылья, как у жука-мертвоеда.

И глаза - они просто просвечивали, становясь прозрачными, выпирая наружу шарами, а под ними бугрилось и дергалось что-то мелкое, ползучее...

\- Вот теперь понятно, что и п-почему, - шагнув назад, проговорила она. - Ты ведь сам из них, верно?

Альтаир поднял винтовку, целясь в нее, и становясь рядом. Сквозь него тоже проросло длиннолапое, страшное, выпирающее со всех сторон так, что лицо напоминало треугольную мордочку муравья со слепыми закатившимися глазами. 

Мышка выстрелила - но не по ним, а в сторону, сшибая еще одну тварь с шеи Оберега. Совка как будто не замечал, что у него вокруг шеи легла многоножка на манер шарфика, впиваясь лапками ему в уши.

Он растерянно смотрел то на Мышку, то на Командора, и явно не мог понять, что происходит, тискал винтовку...

\- Умная девочч-ччка. Слишш-шччком умная, - прощелкал Командор, и Мышка с омерзением опознала все тот же ритм морзянки в его стрекотании. Точка-тире.

\- Динь, Призрак, сюда, - приказала Мышка таким тоном, которого сама не ждала.

Оберег тоже встал рядом, поднимая винтовку, Совка, немного поколебавшись, шагнул к командору. Его глаза быстро мутнели по мере того, как глубоко вкапывались лапки в уши.

Вокруг была сила - Мышка чувствовала ее так же легко, как вес оружия. Закрыть эту дверь, шагнув наружу. Только бы отбиться от бывших товарищей...

Командор медленно поднял руку - и воздух наполнился чавканьем, хлюпаньем, треском хитина. Пока еще далёкие и тихие, они явно приближались.

\- Я прикрою, - сказал Оберег ровно, - уводи мелких и закрой дверь. Не жди меня.

\- Я тебя не брошу, - Мышка коснулась его локтя.

\- Не бросишь, - кивнул он, - а оставишь на прикрытии тылов. Иди.

Он ухмыльнулся неожиданно и задрал рукав, показывая наползающую на запястье черную хитиновую полосу, медленно поднимающуюся по руке. 

\- Давайте живее. Людям здесь не место.

\- Мы тебя не забудем, - Мышка коротко его обняла и шагнула назад.

\- Не уйдете, - проскрипел жук, занявший место Командора, и резко опустил руку.

Со всех сторон ринулись многолапые тени.

Мышка зажмурилась, вспоминая свет зеленых звезд, и обычный свет, и дом, и смеющихся родителей, и сестру, сосредоточенно разбирающую винтовку, смешно поджавшую губы.

Назад, прочь с Пустых Земель!

Оберег точно таким же жестом вскинул ладонь, останавливая волну тварей, Мышка видела это даже сквозь закрытые веки: сцена сияла светом ярким и резким, как лучи винтовок. Сияла во всей своей мерзости, как два чудовища, молодое и старое, готовились схлестнуться за добычу... а потом все схлопнулось, и Мышка с младшими остались одни на пустыре.

\- Домой, - Мышка взяла младших за руки, - все, пойдем домой.

Динь тихо плакал. Призрак смотрел куда-то в пустоту остановившимся взглядом, и они последовали за ней - вперед, к городу, под старыми тонкими звездами, летней теплой ночью.

Втроем они возвращались домой. Пустые Земли, остававшиеся за их спинами, теперь совершенно обезлюдели.


	3. Вместе едины

Линолеум на полу в больнице был стареньким, хоть и чистым. Львушка раз за разом пыталась представить, на что похоже светлое протершееся пятно у нее под ногами, неровное, съевшее типичный геометрический узор. Потому что думать, что скажет мама (или тем паче папа!) по поводу случившегося, у нее храбрости не было. Мама говорила ведь присмотреть за Мышкой, а теперь что? А теперь Львушка сидит в больничном коридоре и воображает всякие ужасы с участием младшей сестры, а остановиться не получается.

Но все-таки… Облако? Лягушка?

Раздался звук сообщения, Львушка вынула смартфон и глянула. Джилли спрашивала, ждать ли ее.

«Мышка сильно заболела, не ждите».

— Нет, ну чертовщина какая-то, — заявил врач, входя в палату. — Кровь чистая, никакого алкоголя, а по клинической картине чистый делириум! Откуда он может взяться у десятилетки?!

— Я не знаю, — Львушка сама была в панике, но ради сестры заставила себя сесть ровно и подумать спокойно. — Ее привел из клуба О… один знакомый. Он сказал, что Мышка приболела, и чтобы я не отпускала ее обратно, мол, чтоб отлежалась бы дома. И тут она начала падать и заговариваться, и я позвонила в скорую, и… вот. Но в клубе никакого алкоголя никогда не было! 

Львушка вспомнила, что не оставила дома никакой записки, и мама после смены придет и не будет знать, что с ними.

Надо бы позвонить и ей, и папе; но лучше, наверное, папе, он не будет ругать. А маме смс-ку отправить, все равно телефон она оставляет в ординаторской, пока смена не кончится. Не приставать к маме — это в доме было железное правило. А папа не всегда слышал звонок, особенно когда вел что-нибудь громкое, тряское… Львушка тряхнула головой, возвращаясь к упорному голосу врача.

— Она должна была что-то выпить. Просто так, без ничего, симптомы не появляются… Если это не опухоль мозга, конечно.

Львушка поперхнулась вздохом, глядя на его невыразительное, плоское, как тарелка, лицо.

Потом не глядя набрала номер.

— Призрак? — она с трудом отвела взгляд от доктора на Мышку, неясно бормотавшую про зеленые звезды уже добрых полчаса. Ее ужасно трясло, лицо слегка опухло, дрожали даже губы так, что только Львушка и могла разобрать, что она говорит.

— Что случилось? — ответил он оперативно.

— Ты ничего не давал Мышке? Лекарство, например?

— Хлороформ от икоты, две капли, — моментом ответил он. — Она уже принимала раньше, аллергия вылезла или что?

— Хуже. Она без сознания.

Призрак бросил трубку. 

— Несколько капель хлороформа, — пересказала Львушка растерянно. — Я и сама пила, когда икала страшно. 

Доктор дернул себя за бородку.

— Знал бы я… — пробормотал он. — Родители уже едут? 

— Да, — соврала Львушка.

Надо было позвонить хотя бы папе. Надо, даже если он будет ругаться. Он наверняка будет знать, что делать, и у него там в войсках тоже наверняка есть знакомые врачи, и… 

Очень было страшно. Но Львушка сказала себе, что она Второй Стрелок, она не боится теней, и один звонок папе она сделать может уж точно, не развалится. Теперь ему хотя бы дозвониться можно было, и…

Она не додумала, нажимая на кнопку вызова. Врач указал ей на дверь, и она выбежала в коридор, чтобы не тревожить сестру. Снова папа ответил через грохот и лязг: 

— Да, милая? Что-то случилось?

— Папа? Пап, у нас тут ЧП, мама на работе, а мы обе живы, но Мышка в больнице, с ней что-то странное, доктор говорит, он не понимает, отчего все. Пап, ты не мог бы приехать? Или прислать кого-нибудь, кто разберется… пожалуйста?

— Так, так, секунду, кто в больнице? Что с Машей, хотя бы примерно?

— Доктор говорит, что галлюцинации, как от алкоголя, но она не пила! Приз… Паша, наш друг из клуба, дал ей хлороформа немного от икоты, мы и раньше принимали, никаких проблем!

— Трубку, — потребовал доктор, и Львушке пришлось отдать, переключив на громкую связь. — Леонид Михайлович, с вашей дочерью Марией происходит что-то странное. Добавлю, у нас массовое отравление, по всему городу похожие случаи, так что если у вас есть идеи, с чем это может быть связано, озвучьте, пожалуйста. 

— А кто говорит? — уточнил папа.

— Алмаз Байцин, педиатр. Это действительно похоже на отравление или эпидемию, но мы никак не можем обнаружить источник. Картина близка к алкогольному делириуму. Употребляли или нет другие заболевшие хлороформ, пока неизвестно, сестры опрашивают их родных. 

Папа негромко произнес что-то, что Львушка не расслышала, но переспросить не рискнула, уж больно тон сказанного был неприятный. Доктор, однако, расслышал и нахмурился. Потом отец снова заговорил, громче и быстрее. 

— Я вам этого не упоминал, доктор, ищите как хотите, проверяйте как угодно, но с большими шансами это связано с водой. Нефильтрованной водой. Львушка, тебя это тоже касается, никакого хлороформа, и не пейте воду из-под крана больше, маме тоже скажи. Ни кипятить, ни в суп, ничего. Только из бутылок, или хотя бы очищенную. Доктор, берите пробы воды из колонок и прочего. Я буду через… черт… Львушка, держись там. Я постараюсь приехать как можно скорее.

— Я жду, папа, — сказала она громко, чтобы ее точно услышали.

Доктор отдал трубку, и покачал головой.

— Военное гов…. дрянь, вот как, — пробормотал он, — многое объясняет… Извини, детка, — он похлопал Львушку по плечу, — знаешь, всякое бывает. Посиди тут, с сестрой, если попытается встать — держи и кричи, мы сразу будем на месте. Хорошо?

Львушка покивала, тревожно глядя на Мышку, бледную, с закатившимися глазами.

— Буду сидеть, чего уж… — Она вздохнула, пытаясь убедить себя, что все будет хорошо. Иначе бы врачи бегали туда-обратно, как в фильмах, да? Верно? 

***  
Врачи и бегали. Громыхали каталками, негромко тревожно переговаривались, но в палате Мышки время словно застыло.  
Ночь тянулась очень, очень долго. Мышка не пыталась встать, но металась, бормотала что-то невнятно, ахала… Пару раз ее тошнило, и Львушка держала сестру на боку, помня, что вроде пьяным нельзя лежать на спине, на ОБЖ в школе говорили… Потом приходилось убирать рвоту; хорошо еще, что Мышка не так уж много ела днем. Но когда еда в желудке кончилась, Мышку начало тошнить желчью, глаза теперь запали, опухлость лица исчезла, наоборот, сестра вся осунулась и побледнела до синевы. Медсестра заглядывала раза два, не больше.

Больных оказалось много, они прибывали и прибывали, одного — бредящего крепкого старика — закатили даже к ним в палату, хотя она вроде была для детей.  
К трем часам уже никаких сил не было, и Львушка даже не встала, когда вошел отец в сопровождении крепкой невысокой женщины. Они оба были в зеленой военной форме.

Львушка вяло помахала рукой, мол, привет, па, и отвернулась к сестре. На плечи легли крепкие теплые папины руки. Женщина попросила пересказать, что и как. Пришлось в который уже раз повторить, что вот, мол, привели, да, из клуба, Паша говорил про две капли хлороформа, падала, бредила, сейчас тоже… Почему-то очень хотелось разрыдаться, и только после наводящих вопросов от женщины Львушка вспомнила, где же она видела раньше это лицо. На фотографиях, конечно, где был еще вклеен погон с пятью небольшими звездами. Тетка Сапсана, которой он так хвастался. Как ее звали? Сейчас не вспомнить.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотала она, — за Дениса, в смысле.

— Еще ищем, — военная вздохнула и протянула руку для пожатия. — Генриетта Дмитриевна.

— Да, точно, он говорил, что вас зовут как француженку.

— На самом деле просто женская версия имени Генрих. Но меня назвали в честь советской актрисы, так что никакой тайны.

Львушка кивнула, пытаясь собраться и, как взрослая, перейти к насущным вопросам.

— Вы знаете, что произошло?

Женщина кивнула, сощурив грозно взгляд. Кому-то не поздоровится.

— Опасные вещества попали в воду, — объяснила она. — Еще раз: я правильно поняла, этот эффект дало сочетание воды из-под крана и хлороформа в каплях?  
Львушка кивнула.

— Бэ-зет, — Генриентта Дмитриевна повернулась к отцу. — Я Павлова укокошу, ублюдка. Он мне отписал, что все очищено.

— Он и мне писал, — отец развел руками. — Понятия не имею, как так вышло: машины из красной зоны мыли, но потом шли по синей, может, в этом дело. Бе-зет в воде-то не растворяется, списали на недостаточную опасность.

Львушка даже дышать перестала от мучительного любопытства, пробившегося через усталость. Что за бе-зет? Что за разноцветные зоны? Ужасно интересно. Папа ничего не рассказывал про свои учения — секретность, мол. Они с мамой на эту тему пару раз говорили на кухне, и мама тогда тихо возмущалась. Львушка даже вспомнила ее гневный голос: «Да что значит работать, ты ж невыездным будешь!» — и тихое, успокаивающее воркование папы.

Но больше папа ничего интересного не сказал и ругаться не стал, наоборот, похвалил… и отправил домой спать. Вот это было внезапно и нечестно! Как так-то?

— Мы присмотрим за Мышкой, а потом ее заберем, — папа твердо взял ее за плечо. — Шагом марш, звездная юнга!

Ни спор, ни слезы не помогли, и Львушка уныло поплелась в сторону выхода. Светало, и звезды исчезли. Засмотревшись, она врезалась в темноволосую девчонку, не сразу ее признав.

— О, ты здесь, — Джилька схватила ее за обе руки. — Чего ты ревешь? Что случилось?

— Да не реву я, — Львушка надулась, потом выдохнула. — Просто сестра сюда загремела, ну и… вот. Па говорит, воду нельзя пить нефильтрованную теперь, — вспомнила она неожиданно. — Лучше вообще из бутылок… А потом меня выставили. 

— Ясно, — Джилли посмотрела на нее внимательнее. — Слушай, ты и сама выглядишь никакой. Проводить тебя до дому? Или могу посидеть с тобой где-нибудь в макдаке, они как раз сейчас открыться должны… Хочешь?

— Не хочу в макдак, там чай противный. Мама на смене, — Львушка зажмурилась, открыла глаза. — Она не сорвется, у нее операция. Давай пойдем ко мне, а? Чай, печенье, поговорить можно.

В одиночестве сидеть и мучиться, что там с сестрой, Львушка теперь точно не хотела. Джилька взяла ее за руку, и повела за собой по предутренним улицам. Со стороны подъезда скорой то и дело слышался вой сирен.

— Я знаю, что происходит, — прошептала Джилька, когда они отошли подальше. — Только не на улице, ладно? Водопроводную воду пить не будем, у меня в сумке бутылка. Я уже давно не пью, но боялась, что вы ржать будете с Гугой.

— Да какое тут ржать, тут… — Львушка махнула рукой. — Короче, ее привели домой, ну, Мышку, и сказали в клуб не пускать, пока не выздоровеет. А тут вот… Папа приехал, а до того я всю ночь сидела с ней, а она без сознания, и… и я боюсь. Ей так плохо, Джилька! — Львушка говорила, словно выплескивая из себя этот страх. Не то истерика, не то исповедь…

— А слышала название, или там какие-нибудь зоны? Я видела, туда зашла эта капитанша в погонах, с твоим отцом.

— Из синей зоны, говорят. Была еще какая-то красная, в которой машины мыли. Она сказала, это Бе-зет какой-то.

— Ого, — Джилька присвистнула, — серьезные дела. Но ничего, если там именно та дрянь, Мышка поправится. Это не для убийства, а для поражения живой силы, так что ничего, не иприт и не зарин. А что за капитанша? Медик?

— Это Денискина тетка, он сосед наш… был… — Львушка шмыгнула носом. — Но вообще они там говорили, что это все вроде тайна. Типа как никто знать не должен, и если что, то это не они сказали, а сами врачи нашли в пробах воды, или как-то так… Доктор сказал, что у Мышки делирий, я посмотрела в сети, и там сказано, что это не смертельно. Просто жутко так! Она плачет, стонет, ее рвет, а я ничего сделать не могу, только держать и обтирать, и вокруг все бегают…

Да. Тут и безо всяких теней жутко. Но почему-то возможность этот самый страх разделить с Джилькой успокаивала. Хотя бы немного. Пока говоришь, не так плохо.

— В мире куча мерзких тайн, — кивнула Джилька с умным видом. — Ты новости не смотришь? В нашей речке-вонючке и даже в Каспии нашли уйму прекурсоров к боевым отравляющим веществам. В новостях точно не говорят, каким, но я смотрела возможные списки, которые на вооружении официально стоят, и там ух сколько всего. Бе-зет в этом плане не самый гнусный, это такая хрень, вызывает временное безумие, но оно быстро проходит и не убивает, если человек сам в приступе в окно не выйдет. К тому же хранится в неактивном виде, и в воде не растворяется, только в хлороформе. Интересно, где Мышка хлороформа хапнула? Это не ваш ли жуткий дед подлил?

— Не, Командор аптечки не касается, за этим Призрак смотрит, Пашка, — Львушка пожала плечами. — Так он ей и выдал, от икоты, или она сама взяла. Он вообще помогает от икоты, кто ж мог знать…

До дому дошли молча. Джилька уверенно пошла на кухню, завозилась с чайником, наливая туда воду из своей бутылки, Львушка села рядом, глядя куда-то сквозь стены. Устала. Даже плакать уже не хотелось, только тупо сидеть, смотреть, как в окне разгорается день. Отрядные, небось, так и не пришли; хорошо, если к вечеру чухнутся. Мышка расстроится, если узнает.

Остро запахло кофе.

— Теперь не кидаешься его защищать, да? — Джилька поставила перед ней большую дымящуюся кружку, сама села рядом с такой же. — А сколько крику было раньше. Но ты смотри, я вашего деда терпеть не могу, так что лучше не спорь, ладно?

— Я не буду ругаться, — Львушка покачала головой, — я просто не понимаю, чего ты на него так взъелась. Командор… ЮрСаныч хороший, но строгий. И я сама проштрафилась, когда он меня выгнал, так-то за дело.

— Юрий Александрович Пицетов, — скучным голосом начала Джилька, как с листа читала, — заслуженный учитель, номинировался в две тысячи первом на титул «Учитель года», в две тысячи третьем ушел из преподавания тихо, без скандала. Несколько лет работал вожатым в детских лагерях, впоследствии открыл бесплатный детский клуб «Звездные Юнги», после чего началось самое интересное. Заявленная тематика: радиотехника, патриотическое воспитание, это все ты знаешь не хуже меня. Конечно, детишки подрастают, уезжают, меняют увлечения, все дела. А теперь скажи мне, Львушка, что я выдумываю на личной почве, и не пропадают раз в год один-два пацана из вашего отряда бес-след-но. Шесть лет ваш клуб работает, вы каждое лето бегаете с вашими лучевыми пушками, и стабильно один-два парня, в основном летом, исчезают вообще в чистом воздухе. Предположительно — утонул. Предположительно — сбежал от родни. Предположительно — отправился один к родне в другой город и не доехал…

Она болтала ложечкой в кофе, не поднимая взгляд.

— Кто там последний, Денис Соколов? Спорим, его не найдут?

Львушка смотрела на свое отражение, разбитое пузырьками, далекое-далекое. Хотелось отчаянно спорить, конечно, но Джулька, ничего-не-понимающая-хулиганка, которую к отряду и близко не подпустили бы, сейчас говорила чистую правду.

— Обычно в августе, — тихо ответила она, — да. И нет тех, кто вырос и ушел бы: или остались в отряде, как Альтаир, или исчезли, и связь потеряна. Я знаю. Я искала. Но понимаешь, полиция тоже искала, и ничегошеньки не нашла. В прошлом году отряд трясли огого как, мы два нападения прохлопали, потому что Командор запретил выходить, только операторы сигнал писали.

— Угу. Ничего. Ни тела, ни единой ниточки, ни кроссовка. Был пацан, и нет пацана. Никто ничего не знает. И все, что у этих пацанов было общего — сраный этот звездный клуб… Извини. Меня это действительно все заедает, и я действительно пристрастна, но если я что и умею, это считать. И вот я считаю: в среднем в городе ну пусть три сотни мальчишек в возрасте от семи до двенадцати лет. Ну, плюс-минус, я считаю по ученикам всех ближайших четырех школ, в разные годы численность разная. В клубе в самые удачные годы бывало от шести до двенадцати участников. Девчонок можно не считать… Если честно, их там всегда были единицы, и они в мою статистику не попадают. Так вот, знаешь, членство в клубе для пацана чертовски повышает риск не дожить до четырнадцати! И выглядит очень подозрительно, что глава клуба, отвечающий за здоровье участников, никогда ничего не знает. Чист, аки ангел. Алиби железное. Никогда ничего. Безупречная репутация. Заслуженный учитель, а я, естественно, просто крейзанулась и говорю гадости про хорошего человека только потому, что мой племянник в этот клуб ходил, а потом пропал. А кто виноват тогда? Что у вас там за дерьмо происходит?..

Львушка молчала, не готовая это признавать правдой. Да и что тут скажешь? Снаружи все иначе.

Джилька вздохнула глубоко и принялась пить кофе мелкими глотками.

— Извини. Считай, задвиг у меня. Все шагают не в ногу, одна я, такая умная, в ногу.

Львушка похлопала ее по руке, потом сжала поверх ладони, и Джилька вспыхнула, покраснела аж до ушей, но руку не отняла.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Львушка, — если племянник… это и правда и странно, и страшно. Я даже больше скажу — чем дольше я об этом думаю, тем более страшно мне становится, потому что если вся эта история… Ты не знаешь, да, но в общем, это ммм… игра в оборону города, можно так сказать. И вот если все это всего лишь игра, что-то ненастоящее, то вопрос… — она сама сбилась, разрываясь между желанием рассказать и вбитым убеждением, что рассказывать нельзя. Но Джилька и не взрослая. Ей, наверное, можно. Но и нельзя. Она клялась молчать, чтобы тени не узнали, не добрались до Звездного Оператора, спасающего их город и всю планету. Пафосно, да…

Джилли глубоко и длинно вздохнула, потом продолжила, глядя в стол. 

— Если этот самый Командор и не причастен к происходящему, то во всяком случае обязан знать, чем это вызвано, и принимать меры. А мы видим только сияние нимба заслуженного учителя. Детишки сами по себе растворяются в никуда один за другим, и все так дружно кивают, мол, ну несчастный случай, еще один, о да… Я его так вывести на чистую воду хочу, просто реально как идея навязчивая уже. Может, он не сам виноват, а покрывает кого-то. Но что-то точно знает и молчит. Понимаешь? Молчит, а они продолжают пропадать. А мне говорят, мол, окстись, деточка, и не выдумывай своих теорий заговора…

Львушка представила, что было бы, случись вот такое с Мышкой, и остро посочувствовала Джильке. Они так и держались за руки, потом Джилька пересела на диванчик рядом, не разрывая контакта рук, и это было так странно, тепло, как никогда и ни с кем.

— Я искала, у меня целая доска с данными дома была, пока папа не психанул и не выкинул, но остались снимки, — Джилька отняла одну руку, вытащила смартфон и принялась листать фотографии — ее собака, толстый смешной кот, цветы, домашние задания, селфи. Листала она довольно долго, и наконец нашла, увеличила: настоящая пробковая доска, как в детективных сериалах, где были фотографии и нитяные связки.

— Я потом в электронку перенесла, — продолжила Джилька. — Ты прости, что я о своем, наболевшем. Просто ну, прорвало. Гружу вот… 

— Да все в порядке, — Львушка покачала головой, рассматривая детали фотографии. И впрямь, много сил и времени… и выглядит убедительно. Джилли вообще умела быть убедительной — хоть когда дразнила, хоть когда говорила о своих любимых программах. Или вот в таких вот… вопросах. — То есть не совсем, конечно, в порядке, но не из-за тебя. Слушай, я вот думаю знаешь что? Может, попросить Мышку, как очнется, носить с собой маячок, ну или как это назвать, пищалку такую, чтобы можно было отследить, где она. Не в телефоне, телефон отнять могут, а так… в кармане, или в куртку зашить… Ну, то есть, я понимаю, что девчонки раньше не пропадали, но ты сама говоришь, их мало всегда в клубе было, мы с Мышкой и раньше еще Хвостик, она уехала за год до меня. Я лучше перестрахуюсь, ага?

— Если думаешь, что она продолжит ходить туда, будет здраво, — кивнула Джилька. — У меня дома десяток маячков лежит, прислали как-то… Неважно. В общем, есть. Ты сестре скажешь, или она тоже пока зомбированная?

— Скажу. Она умная, — Львушка вздохнула, — упрямая, но умная. Я с вами двумя совсем потеряюсь, она в технике разбирается, ты в программах.

Джилька рассмеялась и вдруг коротко чмокнула ее в щеку.

— Ты клевая.

Львушка смутилась, но внимание от старшей подруги и такая поддержка — сейчас это было очень важным. Бесценным.

— Ты предупреди тогда ребят в библиотеке и своих домашних. В больнице ужас что творится, и я не думаю, что там все хлороформом траванулись. Значит, еще какая-нибудь гадость в воде есть наверняка. И да, не пей ничего подозрительного!

***

Они ушли в комнату, еще немного поболтали и скоро уснули в обнимку. Только громкие хлопки дверей заставили Львушку с трудом разлепить глаза.

Папа входил боком, и нес Мышку на руках, всю укутанную, похоже, спящую.

— Простите, что разбудил, — прошептал папа, проходя в их комнату. — Она уже в порядке.

Мама стояла в дверях, вытирая глаза. У капитанши лицо было серьезное, спокойное. Львушка удивилась: чего это она приехала, зачем?

— Все в порядке, па… — Львушка встала и откинула одеяло на кровати Мышки, чтобы отец мог ее уложить как следует. Она говорила шепотом, чтоб не разбудить Джилли. — Вылечили?

— Вылечили, — таким же шепотом проговорил отец. — Это Юля, да?

— Она. Не буди, — Львушка помогла укрыть сестру. — Пусть спит.

Отец кивнул, устраивая Мышку поудобнее и подтыкая ей одеяло, потом вышел, и Львушка пошла за ним, оставляя Джильку спать на своей кровати. В маленькой прихожей сразу стало слишком тесно.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Генриетта Дмитриевна пожимала руку маме. — Анастасия Михайловна, обращайтесь ко мне в любое время, не стесняйтесь. Это, конечно, безобразие, что так все сложилось.

— Абсолютное безобразие, — кивала мама, — просто чудовищно. Неужели никого не накажут?

— Я сделаю все, чтобы наказали, и вам воды принесу, несколько бутылок в машине стоят. В качестве извинения, — капитанша улыбалась. — Я так рада, что с вашей дочкой все в порядке.

— У нас хорошие девочки, — мама покивала, потом обняла Львушку. — Лиля, ты… Ты молодец. Доктор сказал, могло быть хуже, но теперь все хорошо. 

Львушка вздохнула. Да уж, мама есть мама… Отец подмигнул незаметно и растрепал волосы. 

— Все правильно сделала.

Мама опять обняла, крепко-крепко, и Львушка скорее почувствовала, чем услышала ее глубокий вздох.

— Если будут новости — говорите, — капитанша тоже потрепала Львушку по голове, — и о Дениске, и вообще. Вдруг что-нибудь всплывет.

Львушка не стала говорить, что в бреду сестра упоминала Сапсана пару раз. В конце концов, бред и есть бред. Мало ли что. 

Чуть позже, когда уже и мама заснула, и Джилька проснулась, попрощалась и убежала домой — Львушка сидела на кухне с отцом и молчала. Рассказать? А если она все же не права, и взрослым нельзя знать про тени и прочее? 

Отец первым нарушил молчание. 

— Ты мне ссылку скинула на свой канал, я посмотрел, подписался. Там… интересно.

— Какой канал? А, перископ, — Львушка ошеломленно тряхнула головой. — Извини, не сообразила.

— Все хорошо. Ты неплохо говоришь, мне даже еще раз захотелось поиграть. Интервью с Юлей тоже было очень веселое. И эти крабики!

— Это ты еще до крокодила не добрался, — хмыкнула Львушка, — он звучит как настоящий и зубами клацает, как капканом.

— Там и крокодил есть? — папа восхищенно покрутил головой. — Потрясающе.  
Он снова немного помолчал, потом неловко как-то сгорбился. 

— Ты у меня девочка умная, думаю, поняла уже, что случилось. На всякий случай еще раз скажу: сырую воду не пить. Нефильтрованную кипяченую воду не пить. Всякие покупные напитки в бутылках — можно, а разливные — квас там всякий, домашние морсы — нельзя. Знать бы раньше… Это вот, Львушка, та самая ситуация, когда один умник не сказал, другой знающий смолчал, решив, что обойдется, а оно не обошлось. И в результате пострадали совершенно непричастные люди… Так бывает, и это очень грустно.

Львушка кивнула.

— Это военное? Секретное?

— Да. Взорвался один чан на заводе, огонь перекинулся на другие, и вот мы опять врем всему миру, что все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза, — папа принялся расставлять чашки ручками направо, как любил.

Скоро в дверь звякнули, и появилась Генриетта Дмитриевна с аж тремя пятилитровками в каждой руке.

— Ну ты горазда таскать! — ахнул папа.

— Мелочи, — она выставила бутылки. — Береги детей.

***

Львушка от кофе, нервов и общей тревожности так заснуть и не смогла и после часа ворочанья в постели решила встать и заняться уже чем-нибудь полезным… где-нибудь подальше от дома, чтоб никого не будить. Библиотека была идеальным местом.

Солнце уже здорово пекло, и Львушка выбрала легкий сарафан. Может, слегка из вредности: отряд хранил молчание. Ну к черту их правила дурацкие! 

Она прокралась к выходу мимо спящего папы, уронившего голову на стол прямо на кухне, и беззвучно скользнула наружу. Жарко. Голова кружилась от недосыпа и страной паники: ей теперь везде виднелись белые опасные кристаллы.

Разводы на месте старых луж были какие-то беловатые. Львушка старательно переступала их так, чтобы даже край кеда не зацепил — как в раннем детстве прыгала через трещины в асфальте.

Библиотека показалось ей удивительно забитой, буквально до предела. Хотя, быть может, она просто раньше не приходила сюда в полдень.

Тихо, конечно, но вот этот шорох страниц, негромкий разговор библиотекарши с каким-то студентом у стола выдачи, скрип стульев и прочее было странным. Ночью здесь обычно гудели компьютеры и переговаривались ребята… а не это все. Львушка тихонько прошла в «компьютерный зал» и обнаружила Гугу и Джилли, что-то обсуждающих перед монитором.

Другие компьютеры тоже были заняты, но все вели себя тихо, погруженные в экраны. Когда-то Львушку такой вид людей очень пугал. Раньше, когда она была в отряде, конечно.

— Привет! — Джилли махнула ей. — Ползи к нам! Тоже не уснуть?

— Ага. А что вы тут делаете?

— Я трепался с дневными собеседниками, — Гуга кивнул на монитор. — Блин, пойдемте в конференц-зал, не могу тут шептаться. Я отписал уже всем.  
Гуга поставил табличку «отошел подумать о вечном, просьба оборудование не занимать» и махнул рукой в сторону небольшого отгороженного закутка с бюстом Ленина.

Они раньше обсуждали идею сделать старику смоки-айз или что-нибудь посмешнее, но библиотекарша зарубила предложение на корню. Зато совещаться «у Вовы» было и впрямь удобно. 

— Контракт, похоже, не срастается, — Гуга повертел в пальцах маркер. — Есть несколько запасных вариантов, и тут еще не совсем все, но мне не нравится вся эта песня «сделайте нам сперва конфетку, а мы вам потом, по мере продаж, частями заплатим. Может быть». 

— Пусть сами себе конфетки лепят из того, что есть, — хмыкнула Джилька.

— Думают, что раз мы дети, то цены себе не знаем, — Гуга шелкнул пальцами. — Я пока, в общем, этим птицелюбам отказал, будем дальше с океанологами работать, они нормально платят в рамках гранта. 

— Хорошо, но грант кончится рано или поздно, — Джилли нервничала. Она сидела боком, напряженная, скрестив ноги и пощелкивая ногтем по спинке стула.

Гуга пожал плечами. 

— Говорю же, есть варианты. Просто придется немного потоптать клаву, и все такое. Мои проблемы, я разберусь. Львушка, а с сеструхой как, нормально? Кое-кто мне тут таких ужасов рассказал, что аж жить страшно, — он покосился выразительно на Джильку. — Но кое-кто вообще любит преувеличивать.

— Она сильно отравилась, но теперь лечится. Доктора ей такую гору лекарств прописали, что мне страшно, но в целом ничего уже, все прошло.

— От чего лечить-то? — удивилась Джилька.

— Аспирационная пневмония, но вроде легкая форма, — Львушка тяжело вздохнула. — Это я не уследила, когда ее тошнило сильно.

— Ой, да брось, — Гуга махнул рукой. — У меня аспирашка была, когда я воды носом хлебнул неудачно. Это не твоя вина, Лилька, не парься. Ты ж не медсестра!

— По крайней мере, все наладится. — Львушка уже видела у компьютера пластиковую бутылку с водой вместо обычной кружки Гуги и не стала упоминать про осторожность. 

— Ну смотри. Если что, зови нас с ребятами, — предложил парень. — У вас же с предками все тяжко, насколько я помню. Так что если нужно будет чего, там, с больной посидеть или денег подбросить маленько, обращайся.

— Точно-точно, — покивала Джилька. — Так… слушай, раз речь о работе зашла, можно будет потом на пару скриншотов влепить английское название? Я ролики перевожу потихоньку, как умею, но надо бы для заграницы не только текст.

Гуга потер подбородок.

— Нам до английского релиза еще месяц минимум. Это твои, значит, друзяшки там в перископе пасутся и латиницей шпрехают? Или просто набежала случайная кучка?

— Мои, мои. Там Роберт из Калифорнии старается русский учить, переводит остальным, как может.

— Роберт! Уедешь в Калифорнию жить? — Гуга непонятно оживился, а Джилька швырнула в него ручкой. — Да ладно тебе, мне просто интересно, за кого ты в итоге выйдешь замуж!

— Ни за кого, буду жить счастливо с сорока рабами, — Джилька угрожающе взялась за тяжелую книгу, и Гуга, расхохотавшись, поднял руки.

— Да, госпожа!

— То-то же, бессмысленный кун! — Джилька ухмыльнулась, потом развернулась к хлопающей глазами Львушке. — Да ладно, мы просто стебемся, по большей части. Лиль, я дала ссылку на твой канал друзьям, раз уж ты наш обозреватель и прочий пиарщик, так что если там тебя начнут спрашивать на английском — все нормально, без паники, они не злые. Ты вроде ничего такого не говоришь, что может их сдернуть.

— Да конечно, а кто мне на днях пытался гадостей наговорить в гостевой, не твои воины добра и справедливости?

Явно было, что они подтрунивают друг над другом, беззлобно и по привычке.

— А что такое кун? — спросила Львушка.

— Мальчик. Кун — мальчик, тян — девочка. Но если вот это вот, — Джилька ткнула Гугу в плечо, — назовет меня тян, я ему голову оторву.

— Дискриминация! Ущемление! — Гуга захохотал. — Да ладно тебе, я могу придумать много новых прозвищ.

— А я могу заложить пасхалку, которая будет выть на Луну в кадре каждое полнолуние. С рекламациями, напоминаю, работаешь ты.

— Туше.

Они говорили как-то… без этого дурацкого напряжения, которое Львушка иногда замечала между мальчишками и девчонками постарше. Как будто Джилька была такой же, как Гуга, и это казалось ужасно странным. В отряде Львушку с сестрой частенько как-то нехорошо выделяли, мол, мы тут рыцари и благородные защитники, а вы прекрасные дамы и вообще на птичьих правах. Львушка бесилась всегда в таких случаях. И за подколки такие в отряде давно бы отправили обоих отдохнуть недельку дома. А Джилька с Гугой словно в шутку разыгрывали вражду… но и этого придурочного смущения не было, когда «ю-у-убочка» и все такое. Львушка не все понимала, но эти подколки выглядели какими-то… правильными, что ли.

А может, не в этом дело. Может, она просто обижена, что из отряда никто не пришел: слишком важные дела у них, чтобы Мышку проведать.

Гуга раскинулся в кресле так, что старое дерево заскрипело, уставился на Львушку:

— А может, ты просто язык выучишь? Как у тебя с английским?

— Не очень, — честно призналась Львушка.

— Это ты зря. Сейчас самое время учить.

— Мама тоже так говорит, — улыбка появилась будто сама собой.

— Взрослый — это когда одеваешь шапку, даже если мама считает это правильным, — Гуга поднял палец.

— В гирлянды одеваешь, в жемчуга, — Джилька ткнула его в бок. — Знать должен, девятый класс!

Львушка растерянно переводила взгляд с одной на другого. 

— В смысле?

— Да Джиля опять в граммар-наци ударилась, — Гуг ухмыльнулся. — Помню я, помню: шапку надеть на ребенка, ребенка одеть в шапку. Ребенок, тут такое дело: я с тебя хочу концепт-арты с северными оленями, песцами и всяким таким. Для следующей части. Знаешь, что это такое, концепт-арт?

— Она не ребенок, — заступилась Джилли. — Я расскажу.

— Да я по корню вроде поняла: нарисовать примеры, как мы можем, — Львушка с облегчением перевела тему на более понятное и простое.

— Отлично! Мы тебя, наверное, совсем сленгом замучили, — Джилька поймала ее руку, сжала. — Извини, если что, мы не тебя специально дразним, мы просто так общаемся. Да, ты права: нарисовать примеры в том виде, в котором готовы сделать разработку. У нас пока особой анимации нет, но, возможно, минимум делать придется. У меня есть подборка книг про анимацию и рисование в цифре для начинающих, чтобы время на перенос не тратить. Думаю, к сентябрю у нас будет готовое предложение. Как думаешь, справимся?

Львушка подумала про заболевшую сестру и про то, что дома спят упахавшиеся родители. Кивнула. Она не ребенок и к сентябрю сделает свою часть работы. Деньги в семейном бюджете точно будут не лишние. 

***

Мышка толком пришла в себя только на следующее утро — до того, еле просыпаясь, только ходила в туалет и пила бульон, которым ее поили мама и Львушка, а потом снова засыпала. Папа под вечер снова вернулся в часть, объяснив, что увольнительная, увы, штука приятная, но не бесконечная.

— Мне снился такой странный сон, — зашептала сестра, оставшись наедине со Львушкой, — как будто Командор — огромный жук-мертвоед и жрет нас. И что Оберег и Альтаир оба проросли этими жуками, фу, такая мерзость… И что Лидку сожрали, помнишь, которая в реке стирает вечно?

Львушка бомжиху отлично помнила… но в последние дни и вправду не видела. Впрочем, когда бы? Она и в тот район-то ходила всего раза три после изгнания.

— Это просто бред был, Мыша, ты отравилась. Правда, я сама с тобой в больнице сидела… Помнишь, тебя Оберег привел? 

Львушка говорила, а сама почему-то вспоминала разговор с Джилли. Жук-мертвоед. Какой жуткий образ! Неудивительно — сестра до истерики боялась насекомых.  
Мышка, сидя в постели, кивнула, мол, помню, и продолжала:

— Мне вроде как продолжение снилось. Оберег наши спины прикрыл, а я вывела Диня и Призрака. И там было чудовище, сотканное из детской кожи, — она всем телом содрогнулась. — И еще тварь, которая как бы проросла сквозь Сапсана. Ой, я ж не говорила. В последний раз, когда я принимала сигнал, я спросила Звездного Оператора, кто он. Говорит, Сапсан. Странно, да? Это в реальности было! Еще до того, как я выпила лекарство!

Львушка тяжело сглотнула. 

— Так. Слушай, Мышка, у меня к тебе просьба будет. Я возьму маячок у Джилли… ну, у Жижи. И я тебя очень очень буду просить его при себе держать и из кармана не выкладывать, ладно? Вообще никогда, пока ты не дома. Я тоже буду носить такой, ты не думай, просто мне чего-то эта вся история не просто не нравится, а вообще совсем какая-то гадость редкая. Если Сапсан и прочие где-то живые сидят, то там у них родные с ума сходят. А если они все-таки умерли, я так-то покойников опасаюсь. Особенно таких, которые с живыми общаются. 

Мышка кивнула после выразительной паузы. Согласна. Львушка видела по ее лицу ту же самую мысль, что подумала сама: следилку, о которой знаешь, можно обмануть, а вот если откажешься, могут и тайком вшить в подкладку жучок. Нехорошо так делать, но не когда пропадают товарищи, а в реке плещется неизвестно какая гадость. Когда вокруг опасность, Мышке даже сложно будет спорить с тем, что это нужно. Хорошо, что она не стала упираться.

— Можно мне два маячка? — шепотом спросила Мышка. — И покажи, как с ними обращаться. Сейчас день? 

Львушка кивнула.

— Давай послушаем сигналы. Я никак не могу забыть этот сон, там было… — Мышка сделала неловкий жест, едва не завалившись на спину. — Не хочу говорить, просто давай послушаем сигналы.

— Давай попробуем. 

Со всей этой больницей и откровениями Джильки впридачу Львушка совершенно забыла про выигранный «Грюндиг» и сейчас, доставая его, даже немного растерялась. Нет, серьезно, если сигналы отбивает откуда-нибудь Сапсан, следует ли о них говорить Генриетте… как ее там? Или лучше промолчать?

Наверное, следовало хоть немного разобраться. Если капитанша узнает, она ж отряд с лица земли сотрет, а поможет ли это Сапсану — неизвестно. Если он хотя бы жив…

Мышка принялась искать звук на редких частотах. Приемник послушно гудел, принимая пустой эфир.

Тихо. Никто не отбивает сигнал. 

— Давай я принесу водички, нормальной, из бутылки, — предложила Львушка.  
Мышка кивнула, продолжая искать сигнал, и Львушка вышла. Вернувшись с полной кружкой, она обнаружила сестру, что-то судорожно записывающую на краю газеты. Вместо свиста и треска радиоприемник выдавал знакомый бодрый стук морзянки.

— Только что началось, — Мышка подняла отсутствующий взгляд. — Не могу пока ответить, у меня только прием, без передачи. Да и как я насвистывать буду?

— А у него точно есть прием?

— Да, я в штабе спросила, кто это, и он ответил, что Сапсан, сам лично ответил. И это было до хлороформа!

— Я поняла. Тут должно быть, — Львушка закопалась в инструкцию и через пять минут была вынуждена признать: современные радиостанции для морзянки не приспособлены. — Значит, сейчас что-нибудь изобразим. Не может так быть, что из-за такой фигни мы все провалим. В конце концов, стучи по микрофону!

Мышка кивнула, принимаясь передавать стуком — довольно медленно, но все же. Львушка разобрала первые символы: сокращение «я передаю, молчите», а потом уже не успевала — Мышка теперь набивала бодро и уверенно.

Эфир затих. Несколько минут было слышно только ее щелканье по пластику.

— Вот, я сказала, что теперь его очередь.

Недолгая тишина — и снова стук.

— Передает, что слышит меня и что продолжает передачу, внимание на… — Мышка сосредоточенно нахмурилась, — каждый третий знак? Не поняла, но ладно. 

Зато Львушка поняла мгновенно.

— Это шифр. Он будет передавать бессмыслицу, важны только третьи знаки, обводи их.

Сапсан разбирался в шифрах, это правда, и был слегка, как считалось в отряде, трусоват, а он сам говорил — предусмотрителен. Он знал все виды сигналов СОС, знал, какие знаки нужно вкладывать для поисковых вертолетов, как заморочить противника и сбежать. Чуть-чуть только не дотягивал для образцового Юнги тем, что предпочитал спрятаться и переждать, а не кидаться в горячке на врага.

— Спроси, слушают ли его, и кто, а самое главное, где он… если знает, конечно.   
Львушка пыталась представить, кто может изображать из себя Сапсана, кому это выгодно… Не придумывалось ничего, и все прочитанные и просмотренные детективы не помогали.

— Очень длинно выходит, но я спрошу, сокращенно, — кивнула Мышка и снова принялась долго выстукивать.

Львушка села рядом.

Обведенные буквы Мышка еще не перевела на обычную азбуку, так что Львушка открыла алфавит Морзе на планшете и принялась разбирать сама.

«Бида сос остржн кмндр апасн», — успел передать Сапсан.

Потом трансляция прекратилась, и Мышка обернулась к сестре. 

— Кмндр — это «Командор». 

Глаза у нее стали круглые, как у совенка. 

— В прошлый раз Сапсан тоже упоминал его, когда я передавала паузу. Я тогда так напугалась!

— Что именно он сказал?

— Не помню… Я не записывала, потому что командор внезапно подошел и начал спрашивать, почему не пишу.

— Думаешь, он что-то заподозрил?

Мышка пожала плечами: мол, вряд ли.

— А! Он спросил, записываю я или нет, и позывные, — Мышка нервно постукивала карандашом по столу, выбивая то самое «кмндр». 

— И это точно-точно радиоволны. Ничего их новая техника не глушит.

— Одно из двух, — Львушка вспомнила ту фотографию доски с уликами на мобильнике Джилли и встала, принялась расхаживать по комнате. Ей так лучше думалось. 

— Или «съеденные» куда-то перемещаются, причем это место на Земле, раз ты говоришь, что Звездные Сигналы не из космоса… Причем там пацаны по какой-то причине не могут связаться с родными. Не могут или не хотят… Или Альтаир врет тогда. Не знаю, почему, но врет. В этом случае он, получается, ничего не видел, либо видел что-то, но не то, что говорит. 

Она вспомнила, что Джилька однажды объясняла кому-то из младших, и кивнула. 

— Или и то, и другое, то есть и Альтаир врет, и парни где-то на Земле.

— Если они на Земле, мы можем их найти, — приободрилась Мышка, — и вернуть домой!

— Отдыхай пока, победительница, — Львушка чмокнула ее в лоб, смущенно улыбнулась. — Все ждет до завтра, пока ты на ноги не встанешь.

— Встану и этими ногами пойду в отряд, — Мышка выпрямилась, — и там-то выясню, что происходит!

— «Беда сос осторожно Командор опасность», — потрясла Львушка газетой назидательно. — Я сбегаю к Джилли за маячками, а до тех пор никакого отряда, ладно? Я знаешь, как перетрусила, пока скорая ехала до нас… и потом тоже. Короче, давай осторожно. И чуть что, зови меня. Я большая и страшная, приду и всем объясню, где раки зимуют.

— Большая, конечно же, — Мышка хмыкнула, откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза. Львушка подождала, пока она что-нибудь скажет. Потом еще подождала.

Нет, спит. На этот раз по-настоящему.

***

Вокруг Мышкиной болезни сплотилась вся семья. Папа возвращался раньше, пусть все еще ходил бледный и красноглазый, и тихо сказал вечером, что подписал контракт, так что у них не будет такой беды с деньгами, как раньше. Мама брала меньше смен, и возвращалась не бледной вымотанной тенью, а румяной, довольной, с покупными пирогами. Правда, она же взялась учить Львушку носить лифчик и юбки и красить глаза; тут уж пришлось отбрыкиваться. Гуга заходил, рассказывал, что на этот раз смешного выкинули комментаторы к их игре. Джилли и вовсе забегала каждый день и не поленилась наладить копирование дневных «звездных» сигналов на компьютер с автопереводом морзянки на русский: хорошо, потому что Сапсан, живой или нет, стучал далеко не каждый день, и к тому же в разное время. Мама возмутилась было, что компьютер много света ест, но Джилли с удивительной лихостью переубедила, что вовсе нет, и достаточно сменить две лампочки на новые, энергосберегающие, чтобы счет даже уменьшился, а чтобы не было гнусного синеватого света, нужно только выбирать с правильной маркировкой, и показала, с какой. Конец июля подтвердил ее правоту; мама пофыркала, потом накрыла стол с тортом-мороженым, в знак примирения.

Отрядные — Динь и Совка — заходили всего разок и явно старались сделать вид, что Львушки в комнате не существует. Ну и ладно.

Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, и Мышка, наконец, твердо заявила, что пойдет в отряд: Звездная Юнга она или кто! 

Львушка не стала спорить — просто отдала несколько маячков, показав, как те работают, и сама у себя включила слежение.

Сидеть дома, или даже гулять, или рисовать — все было совершенно невозможно, пока Мышка торчала в отряде.

«Ты занята?» — скинула она сообщение для Джилли. — «Ужасно хочу поговорить».

«Приходи», — Джилли прислала красноглазого котика. — «Дань мороженым! Возьми мне клубничный рожок, хорошо?»

Шагая по улице, Львушка раз за разом обдумывала, что делать, и кому что стоит рассказывать, чтоб это была не сплетня и не ябедничанье. Так ничего и не придумала. Ладно, Джильке можно доверять, она сильно далеко не понесет. Через полчаса девочки сидели перед ноутбуком на кухне, и Львушка рассказывала новости — просто все подряд, что казалось не особенно опасным и не слишком странным. Про бред Мышки насчет жука-мертвоеда предпочла не упоминать, как и про чудовище из детской кожи.

— Я тут смотрела расшифровки. — Джилли откусила огромный кусок мороженого, подавилась, выпучила глаза, но все-таки проглотила. — Уф. Там чухня какая-то. Он ничего конкретного не говорит, ночью гонит эту вашу лажу звездную как по бумажке, днем чаще всего передает позывные, но иногда буквально по десятку ударов. Когда спит — непонятно, видимо, вечером и ночью. И главное, не дает ни координат, ни намеков, где его держат!

— Знаешь, нам надо опросить свидетелей, как в детективах. Я даже знаю кого, только одна не пойду туда.

— Нам надо полицию вызвать, — не согласилась Джилька. — Нет во мне духа романтики, и вся эта история попахивает очень мерзко.

— Полиция уже была. Ничего не нашли. Если там действительно кто-то ворует детей, то полиция его просто спугнет, а нас они не боятся.

— Да, полиция уже была… — Джилька погрустнела, видимо, припомнив собственный опыт общения со стражами порядка. — Слушай, а нас с тобой не погонят из этого вашего клуба, если мы там начнем мельтешить с вопросами?

— Еще как погонят, но я имела ввиду не клуб. — Львушка покусала губы, обдумывая еще раз идею. — Нам нужно с одной бомжихой поговорить, когда она трезвая будет. Она постоянно рядом с Клубом шастает и могла что-нибудь видеть или слышать. Мы ее гоняли, конечно…

— А она нам не наваляет?

— Не, она мирная. Мы с ней тоже не сильно скандалили, вряд ли она обижалась. Просто просили уйти, когда она по нашей территории лазила. Я думаю, начать можно с ее лежанки, она как раз под мостом.

***

Августовские травы с головой скрывали двух невысоких девочек. На уровне лица парили невесомые метелки, доцветал гигантский иван-чай, из огромных, непуганых, нетоптанных лопуховых розеток поднимались фиолетовые цветы, тоже почти облетевшие: еще пара недель — и будет все в цеплючих репейниках.

Навес из досок и паллет, где бомжи проводили время, стоял пустой. Никаких признаков Лиды.

Невдалеке у реки глазастая Джилька заметила заросшего старичка. Куртка у него была собрана из трех, разного цвета и материала, и смотрелась особенно дико в этот жаркий летний день.

— Смотри, может его спросим?

— Давай, — Львушка сжала ее ладонь, — он вроде выглядит безобидным.

Дедок нераспознаваемого возраста полоскал бутылки в проточной воде, некоторые и набирал. Кажется, не все правильно поняли идею «пить бутилированную воду».

— Эй! — Львушка помахала, — не подскажете ли, где Лида?

— А вам зачем? Если полтинник дать, то и мне надо! — дедок расплылся в беззубой ухмылке, поднялся в полный рост. Львушка выступила чуть вперед, прикрывая Джильку — пусть он старенький и вроде слабый, но и они не бойцы.

— Нет, она просто пропала куда-то, мы беспокоимся!

Дедок с ужасающим звуком втянул воздух, смачно харкнул в реку. Львушке показалось, что там сразу же всплыла брюшком кверху небольшая рыбка. Запах даже сюда добивал.

— Да Лидки уже недели две нет! И хде ее искать? Я па-анятия не имею! А она, зараза, бутылку занычила, и где — не говорит! Я уже тут ищу-ищу! Девчушки, сигаретку бы, а?

— Да мы не курим, простите, — Львушка развела руками. — То есть нет ее дней двенадцать-четырнадцать?

Дедок засопел, кивнул и снова отхаркнул черный ком. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — Львушка попятилась, поймав удивительно мерзкий сальный взгляд, которым дедок изучал ее сарафан. Хорошо хоть, под ним рубашка была, чтоб руки и плечи не сгорали. — Ну, мы пойдем!

Они поспешили обратно под хриплое, сипящее хихиканье старичка, вслед им кричащего, что ничего Лидке не сделается, она до того башка дубовая, и что посидели бы с ним, послушали б правду жизни, и полтосик бы еще… Фу. Вовремя свалили, решила Львушка.

До самой дороги они молчали и нервно оглядывались, но погони вроде не было, а дальше уже и быть не могло. Вдоль тротуара потянулся забор бесконечной заброшенной стройки.

— Что-то мне это не нравится, — пробормотала Львушка. — Она тут всегда была, далеко не уходила… Может, отравилась водой, как Мышка? И еще как раз две недели, прямо тогда же, когда и Мышка слегла.

— Если она ничем не лечилась, то вряд ли. То, что попадало в воду, само по себе не очень опасно, — возразила Джилька. — Что, остается рейд в ваш командирский клуб?

— Мне туда нельзя.

Они вышли на перекресток. Направо жилая улица, пройти немного — и там дом. Налево, если представить, что нет ни борщевика, ни лопухов, ни разросшихся кустов бузины — там штаб. Пустой — отряд как раз спит.

— Надо либо Мышку ждать, либо, не знаю… — Львушка пожевала губу. 

— Либо посмотреть документацию, — неожиданно произнесла Джилли. — Не знаешь, что делать — всегда смотри исходники.

— Чего? — Львушка недоуменно на нее воззрилась.

— Пошли ко мне, у меня интернет быстрый, — Джилька дернула ее за руку. — Это же был жилой район, пока не возвели Краснохолм, и все туда не переехали. Так вот, у старых зданий всегда есть документы и проектная информация, мы свой дом так искали, когда туалет ремонтировали, чтобы не надышаться асбестом, и мне мама показала, где!

— Погоди, погоди, зачем? Я и так тебе скажу, здание самое обычное, раньше было двухкомнатное, сейчас перегородок внутри почти нет, радист сидит у окна… Чердака нет, на крышу можно выйти по лестнице… Никаких тайных подземных или там вентиляционных ходов, чес-слово!

Джилька кивала, но все-таки явно от идеи не отказалась.

— Табличка с адресом у вас сохранилась на стене, или искать по примерному расположению?

— Найдем, он угловой.

***

Когда дошли до дома, она сноровисто развернула несколько старых карт города на экране компьютера и одну бумажную на столе.

Львушка вспомнила остатки домов и фундаменты на пустырях. Надо же… она как-то и не думала, что раньше тут жили люди, причем не так уж давно. Посмотреть так, и кажется — вечность как все забросили, а на деле — всего-то двадцать с чем-то лет. Ну, в два раза дольше, чем она жива, но все равно не так уж много.

Как будто тени все сожрали. А теперь получается, может, и нет никаких теней? Раз нет звездных сигналов, и все эти слова про дружбу и верность… Не верилось как-то после того единственного визита мальчишек, что именно вот так дружба с верностью и должны выглядеть. Она ведь не прокаженная, чтобы из-за нее и Мышку невниманием наказывать! И карта лежала на столе доказательством того, что вовсе даже Пустые Земли не всегда были пустыми. 

— Вот, смотри, тут три дома стоят у реки, и недалеко от штаба, не доходя до моста, есть три фундамента. Там ночью противно бегать, крапива выше головы.

— Ага, я вижу, а на старой карте тут название — улица Попова. Который радио изобрел, — Джилька пометила это маркером на бумаге, ругнулась, взяла карандаш — маркер мгновенно протек. — Дальше тут перекресток Анодной и Электротехнической, сейчас она называется Закатная, и на ней твой дом стоит, она на шесть домов короче. У вашего отрядного дома было стратегическое значение, ты смотри: Анодная три, он же Электротехническая, двадцать девять. Тут метка какая-то, сейчас ее поищу.

— Хорошо, что тогда так тщательно все отмечали… — Львушка разглядывала карту, сверяла ее с картой на экране — даже не картой, а снимком из космоса. 

— Вот, тут тоже такой же значок, на магазине хозтоваров в центре. Только там дом громадный, несколько этажей и четыре подъезда, а клуб махонький. 

— А, вот, — Джилли аж подпрыгнула, — это бомбоубежище какого-то гражданского типа, в общем, я сейчас гляну… Укрепленный цокольный этаж, во! А тут как раз знаешь какая почва? Плывун. У всех домов окна на уровне земли! Потому что уползает вниз, потому и район бросили!

— Погоди, погоди, насчет плывуна все верно, там довольно болотисто, все врастает в землю, да, но под штабом ничего нет. Я бы знала, там все облазили до самой реки. Мы с тобой ничего не напутали? — Львушка еще раз вымеряла линейкой по карте расстояние до моста, до берега, до приметных трех фундаментов… Нет, все было верно. Именно на штабе «Звездных Юнг» стоял значок бомбоубежища.

Телефон завибрировал и характерно пискнул — сообщение от сестры.

— Мышка говорит, она спрятала ту метку, у которой номер на единичку кончается, в подкладку Командора, и тот куда-то ушел. Остальные метки при ней, так что должны читаться кучно.

А вот на следящей программе сигналы по-прежнему отражались единой группой, даже на максимальном режиме увеличения карты. Все, от единички до шестерки.  
Ладно, единичка была чуть-чуть в стороне.

— Я спрошу Мышку, не может ли она проверить, — передала Львушка. — Ничего не понимаю. Может, он китель забыл?

На этот раз ответ пришлось ждать долго. Двойка быстро двигалась к ним, и они почти сорвались Мышку встречать, но тут в дверь затрезвонили так, что даже покойник бы подскочил.

На «пропаже» лица не было, и она несколько мгновений продолжала жать кнопку звонка, даже когда дверь открылась. И к сестре Мышка кинулась на шею, как утопающая на круг. Львушка чувствовала, как ее бьет крупная дрожь.

Сидя на диване, девочка еще держалась за рукав сестры так, что ткань трещала. Львушка порадовалась, что пропустила мамины уговоры мимо ушей, и надела под сарафан нормальную, прочную рубашку, а не тоненькую девчачью фигню. Пришлось бы иначе сейчас у Джильки одежду просить.

— Что случилось? — Джилли встала в дверях: то смотрела на экран, то на них. — Единичка все еще в здании. Мышка, ты видела, куда он ушел?

— Нет, — девочка помотала головой, — его не было в штабе, и вокруг тоже, я вышла п-посмотреть… А там А-аа…— она уткнулась лицом в плечо сестры, судорожно вздохнула и продолжила немного невнятно, — Альтаир. Он сказал, что я должна, должна… ласковее… и трогал… Я вырвалась и убежала, а он гнался, и кричал, что я пожалею, и что он все равно…

— Я его убью, — Джилька сжала кулаки. — Вот урод!

— Ты ничего не перепутала? — у Львушки самой в голове все поплыло. Альтаир был обычным парнем, одним из самых взрослых, вроде бы на днях ему семнадцать должно было стукнуть. Он всегда был серьезный и надежный… 

— Она ничего не перепутала, — подруга подошла, обняла Мышку. — Шш, мелочь, тебя больше не тронут. Обещаю. Этому уроду еще прилетит, а ты не виновата, ты ни в чем не виновата, слышишь?

Нет, но, может, Мышка ошиблась? Чем дальше Львушка думала, тем больше недоумевала, но расспрашивать дрожащую сестру было как-то неправильно. Может, она сама что-то неправильно поняла?

Джилька обняла их обеих, продолжая уверенно и твердо говорить, что Мышка не виновата. 

— С-спасибо, — та хлюпнула носом еще раз. — Р-реву как д-девчонка…

— Ты и есть девчонка, и это круто, — Джилька погладила ее по волосам. — Давай прищучим этого гаденыша, а? Я его еще с тех времен подозреваю!

— Вызовем полицию? — робко спросила Львушка. Она не была теперь уже ни в чем уверена.

— Ты сама говорила, в полиции нам не поверят. Сами глянем, днем, когда эти совы спят!

Львушка сидела рядом, держала сестру за руку, и растерянно думала, как же теперь быть. Что делать… Домой такое точно не понесешь. Папа всегда говорил, мол, убьет любого, кто на его девочек руку поднимет… Значит, его впутывать точно нельзя. Убьет или нет, а отец в тюрьме куда хуже любых приставаний, вот это уж точно. Значит, ни он, ни мама знать не должны. 

— Джиль, погоди. Может, наоборот, лучше туда вовсе не соваться совсем? Ну, чтоб проблем не было…

Она вспомнила Альтаира, вспомнила упрямство Мышки и обреченно поняла, что проблемы будут по-любому.

— Он сказал, что все равно мне никто не поверит, а город маленький, — прошептала Мышка, — и что меня уже выгнали из отряда, за болезнь, з-задним числом, он так противно это с-сказал…

— Он урод, — твердо повторила Джилли, — и мы его выведем на чистую воду, пока они не добрались до нас.

Это все было гадко, подумала про себя Львушка и открыла рот уже, чтобы отчитать сестру за то, что та вляпалась в такую дрянь, и что нужно было осторожнее… Потом рот закрыла и снова обняла Мышку, а сказала совсем не то, что крутилось в голове.

— Не знаю как, но мы сделаем, чтоб он тебя не тронул больше никогда. И насчет отряда не думай, там все равно какая-то дрянь творится. Все будет хорошо.  
Львушка слишком остро помнила, и как ее саму выгоняли из отряда (вовсе даже ни за что!), и как она себя после этого чувствовала — тоже помнила чудесно, в деталях и в красках.

— Давайте поспешим, — Джилли выпрямилась, ошеломительно взрослая сейчас. — Мышка, сиди на радаре. Если что, звони всем, начиная с папы и полиции. Или лучше на завтра перенесем?

— Лучше завтра с утра, — Львушка снова погладила сестру по спине, неловко, как маленькую. — Сейчас уже поздновато, народ начнет подтягиваться как раз. И да, нужен кто-то, кто будет издалека отслеживать, где Командор, и кто позовет на помощь, если что. Так… Нам тоже тогда понадобятся маячки, наверное, чтоб можно было следить, где мы.

— У меня еще три лишних, — всхлипнула Мышка.

— Погоди, — Джилька отсела к монитору, — Четыре тут, у нас, включая твой второй. А единичка с шестеркой тусят на пустыре… ты там что, кукумандору сразу два навесила?

Мышка снова хлюпнула носом, потом вздохнула, успокаиваясь. 

— Н-нет. Я какой-то сунула Альтаиру в карман, пока он меня хватал. Наверное, шестой.

— Молодчина! — Львушка чмокнула сестру в щеку и та немного улыбнулась.

— Оставайтесь у меня, — предложила Джилли. — Помозгуем, я еще карту посмотрю, может, придумаем чего. Еще Гуге звякну, вдруг он с нами пойдет. Родителей пока не будет, они на вахте.

Львушка приободрилась — да, здоровый, почти взрослый парень им очень помог бы. Впрочем, эти планы почти сразу же пошли прахом: по телефону Гуга их выслушал, конечно, но идти отказался, мол, завтра занят будет. Попозже бы, тогда сможет, а завтра вообще никак.

— Ну, сейчас как раз контракт подвис, он говорил, так что вряд ли у него много свободного времени, — Львушка протянула сестре свой носовой платок. — Ничего, обойдемся без него… Хотя, конечно, жаль. Так. Давай думать, что нам понадобится завтра. 

— Заряженные смартфоны, павербанк, у меня есть, саперная лопатка и одежка, которую не жалко испачкать. Может, еще вода в бутылках. Мышка, на тебе тогда еще будет отслеживание сигналов по радио, и мы с тобой будем связь в фоновом режиме держать. А, смотри еще, Львушка, тут на форуме диггеров что нашлось!

— Что? — Львушка перегнулась через ее плечо.

— Архив планов и описаний типовых убежищ! Вот ваше, если верить обозначениям. На 10-15 человек, глубина, вентиляция, устойчивость… вот! Тут схема входов, один в самом здании, и должен быть еще один, снаружи. Он скорее всего заплыл, но вдруг найдем? 

— Он как подземный ход? В стороне?

— Нет, скорее прямо у стены, подвальчиком.

— Я знаю, где смотреть, — кивнула Львушка.

***

С утра, услышав трель незнакомого будильника, Львушка подскочила на месте и чуть не слетела с дивана, где им постелила Джилька. 

Было уже часов девять, в квартире остро пахло свежим кофе. Мышка тоже вылезла из-под одеяла, раззевалась. Упитанный кот медленно прошел через комнату в лучах уже высокого солнца. 

— Проснулись? — Джилька заглянула к ним, схватила кота на руки, — О, Сосиска вылез, хотите потискать?

Толстенького дружелюбного котейку сгрузили Мышке, и завтрак прошел под мерное счастливое тарахтение. Джилька, допив чай, подняла с пола рюкзак. 

— Мышка, вчера все обговорили, сегодня повторю основное. Сидишь за монитором, следишь за перемещением маячков. Мы с Львушкой — четыре и пять, дед ваш единичка, Альтаир шестерка. Связь держим по скайпу, и если понадобится, буду сбрасывать тебе видео. Телефон вот, лежит рядом с монитором, если что — телефоны полиции и скорой ты знаешь, да? Хорошо. Приемник вот тут, это для сапсановских сигналов, программа для расшифровки висит в трее… внизу экрана. Из дому не выходи, твоя задача координировать связь. И ничего не бойся, это самое главное!

— У меня все телефоны записаны, — кивнула Мышка, вытаскивая свой простенький кнопочный телефончик, — и ваши номера на быстрых вызовах. 

— Еще смотри мой канал, — предложила Львушка, — если что, я прямо туда трансляцию включу.

Джилли кивнула, открыла сайт с закладкой на пока неактивном канале. 

— Это если скорости хватит, — предупредила она. — Там вроде не очень прием.

— Разберемся. Ну что… да здравствует поиск заброшенных бомбоубежищ и современные технологии! — Львушка взяла лопатку и потрясла ею на манер оружия. — Пожелай нам удачи, Мышка, мы идем за тайнами!

***

Августовская теплынь добивала последние остатки ночной прохлады. Львушка стояла на автобусной остановке и в маленький театральный бинокль разглядывала серую, давно не латанную крышу Штаба, еле видную из зарослей. Знакомый вид.

— Да должен же Командор когда-нибудь спать… — Львушка попыталась представить, что их ждет в этом самом бомбоубежище. Представлялись голые стены, красный аварийный свет и всякие винтовые лестницы многоэтажных подвалов, которые им показывали в фильме на уроках обж. Она знала, что на плане был всего один этаж, но воображение расписывало прямо-таки подземелья древнего Кремля и прочие заброшенные станции метро.

Фонарики, наверное, пригодятся. Да и вообще… Вдруг там просто куча записей? Или тайное оборудование для приема-передачи со звезд?

Из дверей вышла знакомая фигура во френче. Командор запер двери и зашагал в сторону города, расслабленно, не оглядываясь. Ничего не подозревает.

— Все, можем идти, — Львушка опустила бинокль. — Там вроде пусто. Альтаир еще ночью ушел, остальные тоже давно разбежались. Если что, я за вещами Мышки, а ты для моральной поддержки.

Они подошли вплотную к дому, и Джилька развернула на собственном смартфоне карту, потом уверенно показала направление.

— Вход должен быть слева от двери, где-то здесь. Нет никаких колодцев, будочек или просто ям? 

Львушка задумалась. Вроде не было ничего такого вокруг, только земляной вал, опоясывающий здание до самых окон.

Но да, вот справа были довольно густые кусты. Она пошла прямо в них и за обширными ветками неожиданно нашла утоптанную тропу, коротенькую, всего шагов десять, а в конце груду досок.

— Теперь тише, — пробормотала Джилька, — мы совсем близко, вдруг там кто остался.

Львушка не стала спорить. Она попыталась разобрать доски и обнаружила, что они легко поднялись, как щит. По внутренней стороне, зелено-черной от мха и плесени, лениво ползали слизняки. Львушка брезгливо фыркнула, откинула этот щит в сторону и вытерла руки о штаны.

Она сама себе удивлялась: за целый год не заметить эту ухоронку! Впрочем, они с Мышкой по кустам возле Штаба не особо лазили, незачем было: все координаты в другой стороне, а здесь крапива и борщевик с них ростом, нужно было беречь руки. Зря рукавицы не взяли, решила она.

В неглубоком «стакане», как у старых домов, обнаружился ход, уводящий в большущую дыру в цоколе дома. Фонарный луч высветил в глубине этой ниши еще и тяжелую металлическую дверь, облупившуюся, ржавеющую… Львушка поежилась, но спустилась вниз по неровной насыпи, в которую превратились ступеньки. Она повернула дверную ручку, ожидая, что все будет попросту заперто — и услышала негромкий щелчок. Дверь стукнулась о косяк: похоже, открывалось внутрь. От толчка она распахнулась почти бесшумно, с едва различимым скрипом: пусть и ржавые, петли были хорошо смазаны. Открывшееся темное пространство заставило Львушку изрядно ослабнуть в коленках.

Джилька не поленилась, поднявшись, поставить на место щит. Просто на всякий случай. В «стакане» стало совсем темно, только несколько лучей пробивались сквозь щели между досок. Львушка кивнула и пошла вперед.  
Здесь странно пахло, неприятно и сладковато, как будто мышь умерла в воздуховоде, как в школе было пару раз. Под ногами хлюпало. Львушка дошла до конца коридорчика и обнаружила вторую дверь — тоже не запертую. Забыли их запереть, что ли, или целиком положились на щит из досок под укрытием кустов?   
Джилька толкнула дверь, когда прошла, замок громко щелкнул, и они обе в панике посветили на дверь. Все в порядке, изнутри была поворотная защелка, можно открыть без ключа. 

Более того, удивилась Львушка, там еще и два здоровенных засова имелось! Они уходили влево и вправо, полностью запирая дверь, и тоже изрядно проржавели. Она с интересом вдвинула один в паз — раздался скрежет, показавшийся оглушительным. Джилька, хмыкнув, затолкнула на место второй.

— Избранные идут за водяным чипом, — прошептала она весело. — Пойдем еще второй выход закроем, тут должен быть.

— Ага, дальше, в дом… Я только не соображу никак, где — там же все видно, и никаких люков или лазов не было… — Львушка так же шептала, поддавшись настроению. Темно, только лучи их фонариков и не давали натолкнуться на стены. 

— Джилли, а может, зря мы закрыли дверь? — спросила Львушка негромко. — Вдруг придется быстро-быстро сматываться?

— Смотаемся, там есть второй выход. Не шуми, — Джилька прижала палец к губам, подсветив лицо фонариком.

Дальше запах стал только сильнее.

Они пробрались мимо пары боковых дверей — коридор был словно в коммунальной квартире — дальше. За спиной послышалось шебуршание и что-то вроде тихого стона, и веселье как рукой сняло. Львушка метнулась вперед, находя еще одну дверь, замерла, прижавшись к ней, распахнула. Тут петли оказались лучше, скрипа не было совсем. Ручка снова была с их стороны, дверь открыта — безопасно, казалось бы, в любой момент можно или впрыгнуть, или выпрыгнуть, защелкнув ее. За дверью, освещенные зыбким сиянием, виднелись ступени. Такой же неглубокий «колодец», как снаружи, только не засыпанный мусором, и сверху висела пара рубашек. Лаз оказался закрыт одним из шкафов Командора, ну и ну! В щели между дверцами пробивались лучи солнца — значит, тот шкаф, который справа, напротив окна. Теперь Львушка четко понимала, где они находятся и немного успокоилась.

Джилли поглядывала на экран смартфона, другой рукой удерживая фонарик. Луч шарил по стенам, и через несколько секунд послышалось довольное «Йессс». 

— Львушка, возвращайся, я щас закрою дверь и свет включу, так что если там в темноте чудовище, бей его промеж ушей, — проговорила она. — Если никого нет, то пофиг. И еще там Мышка что-то пишет.

Включился свет: слабый, дрожащий, в синеву, как раньше был в больницах. Одна из флюоресцентных ламп неистово мерцала. Снова скрежет, царапанье, скулеж. На этот раз Львушка решила, что в одной из комнат спрятана собака. Странно, потому что Командор не очень любил животных: запретил отряду завести даже командную кошку.

— Сапсан передает: слышу шаги, вижу свет, — удивленно прочитала с экрана Джилли. — Эй, Сапсан, ты тут? Скажи что-нибудь!

Вместо ответа раздался ужасный дребезг, переходящий в громкий металлический стук, девчонки аж вжались в дверь.

— Лампа дохнет, — Львушка потерла себя за плечи. — Сапсан? Дениска?   
Лучше бы там слышалось рычание, подумала она про себя или еще какой угрожающий звук, потому что приглушенные стоны в эту реальность вписывались совсем как-то… стремно. 

— Крипи, — непонятно выдохнула Джилька и шагнула по коридору обратно, к «коммунальным» дверям. — Но я нифига не верю в монстров. Львушка, пошли, выясним, что там.

— Нет, подожди, — Львушка остановила ее, — подожди.

— Не бойся, чудовищ не…

Грохот складывался в знакомые звуки. Три коротких — три длинных — три коротких. Три коротких — три длинных — три коротких.

— Сапсан это, — Львушка уставилась на дверь. — Он сигнал «сос» набивает.  
Джилли подошла и приоткрыла дверь, заглядывая в щелочку, охнула, оглянулась на Львушку… 

— Черт. Здесь нужен врач… и полиция. Здесь очень-очень нужны врач и полиция! — она оставила Львушку стоять в коридоре: стоять, глядеть на экран смартфона, и читать сообщение от Мышки: «Единица двигается к вам».

«Звони в полицию, нет, в 112!» — написала ей Львушка: связь ловила не очень хорошо, сообщения пробирались с задержкой, а голос так и вовсе пропал бы.

Она заглянула в комнату, и в лицо стеной ударил ошеломительно сильный, просто оседающий в носу гнилой запах, такой пронизывающий, что аж глаза заслезились.  
Свет из коридора освещал небольшой пятачок пола, и на краю этого света что-то шевелилось и гремело миской. Львушка нащупала выключатель, щелкнула — и натурально завопила, приглушив себя ладонью только в последний момент. На рваных тряпках на полу, скрученный, весь синий, голый, лежал Сапсан. Тонкие веревки глубоко впились в лодыжки, левая рука заломлена за спину, распухла и почернела, только правая свободна. Прямо перед ним стояли пустая собачья миска и черная коробка телеграфного ключа. Ими-то он и грохотал, а теперь смотрел умоляюще и почему-то молчал.

«И ВРАЧЕЙ ТОЖЕ ВЫЗЫВАЙ», — дописала она тут же. — «Мы нашли Сапсана, ему плохо».

Самым жутким было даже не зрелище и не запах, а это молчание. Он только начал скулить, как побитый пес, когда Джилли закутала его одной из тряпок и осторожно подтащила к свету. Он все стучал, стучал, стучал ручкой телеграфного ключа звонкую последовательность точек и тире… Львушка не очень хорошо понимала морзянку на слух, но тут была одна и та же строчка из пяти букв и символа паузы, раз за разом. «Кмндр кмндр кмндр», как будто заклинило. Мышка продублировала это же сообщение, а потом капсом набрала, что в полиции ей сказали не баловаться и бросили трубку, а в 112 она не может прорваться через уровни меню, телефон прерывает вызов раньше, чем она успевает что-то сказать.

— Так, — Львушка старалась держаться, не зареветь, потому что Джилли не ревела, — Мышка говорит, он сюда идет.

Сапсан дернулся так, что по ногам полилась кровь. У обеих не было ножей, и чем распутывать этот ужас было непонятно. Заломленная рука совсем посинела, на пальцах даже в страшную черноту, из-под ногтей сочилась желтоватая сукровица, мизинец сильно гноился и ужасно распух. Правый глаз совершенно утоп в черном синяке, побагровел и едва открывался, второй казался белым пятном на фоне лопнувшей сетки сосудов. Губы все были в кровоподтеках и синяках, бесформенное пятно, а не губы. И в волосах кровь… Львушка постаралась отпутать тонкую жесткую веревку от руки, и только тогда сообразила, что все связано: на горле был широкий кожаный ошейник, как у собаки, от кольца под волосами тяж уходил к руке, перекрывая кровообращение на уровне запястья, и дальше несколько перепутанных тяжей шли к спутанным ногам. Какое-то ужасное подобие гимнастической позы, когда надо тянутся стопами к затылку.

— Двери заперты, — Джилли тяжело дышала, дрожала и пыталась отковырять узел, раскровянив уже собственные ногти, потому что скользкая веревка не поддавалась. — Он до нас не доберется. Не сможет добраться. Лиль, проверь двери.

Львушка сорвалась с места, в коридоре только поняв, что бежать нельзя, надо контролировать себя, не паниковать. У нее же есть телефон, в конце концов. Набрала Мышке: «Продолжай звонить! Мы заперли двери!» — и решила сначала проверить вторую комнату, вдруг там было окно или еще один выход.  
Здесь запах был другой. Фантастически мерзкий, тоже очень сильный, аж глаза слезились, но другой, хотя Львушка затруднилась бы сказать, в чем разница. Просто до смерти хотелось проветрить как следует. Комната была такой же неприветливой бетонной коробкой, что и напротив, но здесь хотя бы были нары с матрасом, подушкой и парой свернутых рулоном одеял, пять довольно тяжелых на вид металлических ящиков и небольшой столик. Блюдце со стеклянными тонкими осколками, какие-то тряпки в темных пятнах (Львушке очень не хотелось думать об их происхождении) — и нож! Хороший, крепкий, острый нож, папа называл такие «тактическими».

Может быть, в ящиках найдутся лекарства и рации, думала она, откидывая тяжелую крышу. Секунду она удивленно пялилась внутрь, задержав дыхание: там, сложенная втрое, находилась человекообразная фигура. Кукла, что ли? Упихана лицом вниз, буквально вбита в небольшой для нее ящик. Парик, черное и красное… Нет, таких огромных, толстых и вонючих кукол не бывает. Она тронула плечо, и пальцы буквально провалились в мягкую гнилую плоть.

Ее визг услышали бы, наверное, даже на Венере. Крышка хлопнулась на место, а Львушка влетела на нары, сжимая нож перед собой.

После мгновения панического ступора и безмыслия Львушка поняла, кто покоится в ящике. Лида; сложно было не узнать ее заношенные цветастые тряпки. Бойкая, неунывающая тетка с реки, пьянчужка и вредина. А теперь она там лежала и воняла, и… гнила. Вот, значит, откуда этот запах!

— Ты жива? — крикнула из другой комнаты Джилька. — Что там такое?..

Львушка опрометью проскочила мимо жутких ящиков, и захлопнула за собой дверь, потом рукояткой вперед, как учил отец, передала нож Джилли. 

— Там… там… живых там нет, короче, но я туда больше не пойду. Окон тоже нет. Мамочки… Не знаю, кто это сделал, но это такая жуть!… Там Лидка, у нее голова разбита, вообще разбита!

Львушка начала истерично вытирать руку о подол, дрожа и плача. Джилли поймала ее за руки и крепко стиснула, обняла, давая успокоиться, прорыдаться в плечо. Уже через пару секунд первая паника прошла, и Львушка отстранилась: Сапсан, ему срочно нужна помощь, он умрет без их помощи! Слезами дело не исправишь, держи голову в холоде, а руки в тепле, как говорила мама, странно хмыкая…

Вдвоем они перепилили веревки, но похоже, с рукой у Сапсана все было очень-очень плохо, и Джилли наложила давящую повязку — чтобы не пускать зараженную кровь в тело. Разодранные ноги она обработала перекисью водорода и обмотала чистыми стерильными бинтами из своей маленькой аптечки, бормоча, что вот как знала, хорошо хоть взяла. Наверное, это было больно, но Сапсан только мычал страдальчески, ничего не говоря вслух. Он продолжал отстукивать это свое кмндр, но теперь перемежая это еще какими-то буквами. «Альтаир», — прочитала Львушка, когда смартфон пискнул сообщением.

— Я дам тебе обезболивающее, — Джилька показала Сапсану таблетку. — Это кетанол, он довольно сильный. У тебя нет аллергии?

Сапсан замотал головой, потом открыл рот, как птенец, и Львушка, глянув, зажмурилась. В черном разбитом провале рта не было языка, только дергалась эта штучка в горле, название которой она не помнила. 

«Что с полицией?»

«Бросают трубку, все еще звоню на 112, но там теперь музыка играет и все, ждите ответа», — ответила Мышка быстро.

Львушка кивнула, снова выбежала, проверила двери: в дом — заперта, наружу — заперта. Она как раз держала ручку, когда дверь дернулась.

— Странно, — прозвучал из-за двери голос Командора.

Львушка похолодела. Дверь дернулась еще раз, сильно. Потом в замке щелкнул ключ, отпирая, но засовы изнутри удержали. Львушка медленно попятилась, пытаясь вспомнить, закрыла ли она дверь в дом на такой же засов. Нет. Кажется, нет.

Она опрометью кинулась сквозь убежище, от волнения руки тряслись, заржавевшая пластинка засова ерзала на месте и не сдвигалась, пока Львушка с рыданием не дернула его вниз, на себя и в сторону. Запор двери щелкнул, выдвигаясь из паза, дверь дрогнула, потом заколотилась с грохотом. Засов держал, кажется. Пока держал.

— Кто там заперся? — спросил Командор, снова толкнул дверь. — Открывай, а то будут проблемы.

Львушка молчала, просто потому, что сердце колотилось где-то под горлом, и вышел бы только хрип. Вот и ответ, кто это сделал. Командор. Кмндр… и Альтаир. Ноги не сильно-то держали, и она по стеночке доползла до Джильки и Сапсана. 

— Там… все з-заперто, но Мышка пишет, п-полицию не вызвать… Что там ей сказали не баловаться, у нее же голос детский, просто трубку бросают… Нужно нам звонить, что делать-то… Мы же не сможем выйти, пока он там… Их ведь двое, да, Сапсан, Командор и Альтаир, да?

Сапсан отчаянно закивал, тараща глаза изо всех сил, даже заплывший немного открылся. Его русые волосы слиплись от грязи, крови и каких-то гадких блеклых брызг, как будто плевков, глаза казались не серыми, а почти белыми, в левом крохотный, как игольная точка, зрачок, в левом ужасный, огромный, как у совы. Львушка никогда не видела разных зрачков, это выглядело очень пугающе и нездорово. Но ощупывать его голову в поисках травм она боялась — свежей крови нет, и ладно, зубы тоже вроде целы, хотя бы передние. Ошейник не поддавался ножу, и был каким-то сплошным, но вроде не душил.

— Мышка пишет, что шестой тоже двинулся в нашу сторону, — бросила напряженно Джилли. — Нам не выйти просто так. Нужно как-то позвать на помощь, я не знаю, радио… Позвонить?

— Давай ты позвонишь, а я включу вещание… А, подожди, тут же ловит плохо. 

— С вещанием мысль, — кивнула Джилли. — Давай наладим антенну, может, сигнал получше станет.

Львушка кивнула, запоздало стащила с себя рубашку, и укрыла Сапсана поверх одеяла. Тот так и молчал: дрожал, сжимал в руках телеграфный ключ и, кажется, тихо плакал.

— Не бойся. Все уже, все… Мы обязательно тебя вытащим, вот увидишь.   
Сапсан помотал головой, потом снова начал отстукивать ключом, медленно, по буквам, чтобы можно было опознать даже без записи. «У Н Е Г О П И С Т О Л Е Т».   
Джилька, не обращая внимания на них, сосредоточенно что-то на коленке собирала, достав из рюкзачка моток проволоки. 

— Пистолет, говорит, — Львушка потерла лицо и в ужасе отдернула руку — фу, в мертвечине же! — Значит, выйти мы не сможем. Нужно изнутри трясти связь.

— Это бомбоубежище, — Джилли начала ощупывать стену. — Если повезет… Так, вот где это ребро, — она взяла нож, отколупала побелку, и оказалось, что в стене между бетонными блоками стоят металлические балки, да еще слой чего-то вроде минеральной ваты.

— Тут есть каркас жесткости, под звукоизоляцией, или это термоизоляция, не знаю. В общем, забей, смотри на сигнал, хорошо?

Львушка послушно уставилась на экран, стараясь отвлечься от неприятных звуков и скрипов. Командор ходил туда-обратно, стучал и что-то говорил. Не слышно было, что именно, но звучало страшно. Тут нет вентиляции, в которую можно пролезть, напоминала себе Львушка. Тут нет окон. Обе двери она заперла. Они в безопасности. В безопасности. В безопасности. Вот бы еще руки не тряслись.

«В 112 тоже бросили трубку, мама на операции, папа не отвечает», — отчиталась Мышка в их общий чат.

«Сиди на месте, если что», — Львушка вздрогнула — вдруг Командор догадается? Вдруг пойдет к сестре? Хорошо, что Мышка не дома, а у Джильки! — «Запри двери! Никому не открывай, трубку от отряда не поднимай!»

Сапсан съежился в углу и от попыток прикоснуться вздрагивал. Львушка решила, что не стоит навязываться, пересилила себя и сходила за одеялами в жуткую соседнюю комнату. Кажется, это оказалось правильное решение: заняться делом, отвлечься самой, помочь Сапсану сесть и укутать его в этакий мягкий кокон из ткани. Здесь не было холодно, но мальчишку била дрожь.

Первый страх прошел: в дверь ломились, но засовы держали, и она слегка успокоилась. В одеялах Сапсан казался совсем крохотным, младше Мышки, а ведь они были ровесники! Ей было кого защищать, кроме себя, и это как-то прибавляло сил и ясности мысли.

Львушка глянула на экран — все те же полторы палочки сети красного, плохого качества — и сказала:

— Я поищу еды. Мы тут, может, надолго застряли.

Джилька кивнула, не отрываясь от своих проводов. Львушка, размышляя, обошла комнату, стараясь не приближаться к телу в коробе. Осталось еще четыре ящика. Она открыла самый дальний — там лежали фонари, лопаты в земле и несколько больших мешков. Открыла следующий — и на этот раз не завопила, просто вздрогнула всем телом так, что зубы клацнули. Она узнала эти светлые локоны — единственное, что осталось неизменным в облике Вишни. Хороший был парень, добрый… Лицо у него как будто окостенело, провалилось, тело иссохло и почернело. Сколько он тут лежит? Давно ли? Львушка закрыла крышку и опасливо глянула на два оставшихся ящика. Если сигналы передавали ребята, значит, последний пропавший был жив до середины июня, как минимум. Значит, он тоже где-то тут. Нет, она не чувствовала в себе сил открывать эти… гробы.

Мышка снова написала, что в полиции бросили трубку и еще перед тем накричали на нее за настойчивость и баловство. Значит, полиция не поможет. Кто может помочь, если папа не видит, а мама на смене?

Львушка снова посмотрела на экран, изумленно приподняла брови: сигнал стал нормальным, полным, значок позеленел.

— Сработало! — крикнула Джилька.

Львушка показала ей большой палец. 

— Живем, интернет есть! — попыталась она пошутить, но прозвучало как-то слишком похоже на истинное положение дел. 

— Слушай, Джиль, а нас ведь в полиции могут отшить, как Мышку. Нужно какое-нибудь такое… серьезное что-нибудь. Чтобы они сначала проверили, а потом уже бросали трубку. Может, ролик выложить, чтоб они там прошли по ссылке, и сразу видели, что это не хулиганство? Только снимать надо не Дениску, ему здесь жить еще!

— У тебя же есть канал на перископе, — вспомнила Джилли. — Включи вещание, давай все расскажем и покажем. 

Это была мысль. Львушка вспомнила новость — как пару месяцев назад девочка вела там трансляцию на всю страну, показывая, что за ней гонится маньяк. Спасти ее не успели, но вроде говорили, что будут внимательнее относиться к обращениями. Значит, это и правда может помочь.

Поколебавшись секунду, Львушка включила передачу, несколько секунд молчала в камеру. Кто-то немедленно поставил ей сердечко. 

— Привет, — заговорила она наконец, — с вами снова Львушка. На этот раз моя передача не про игру «Водная жизнь». На самом деле я в беде. Видно мои координаты?

Всплыло сообщение от Мышки: «Да, я вижу».

— Хорошо. Если вы видите мое сообщение, пожалуйста, звоните в полицию, идите в полицию и говорите, что две девочки застряли в старом бомбоубежище по этим координатам.

Кто-то написал: «Ты шутишь?»

— Нет, я не шучу. Снаружи находятся как минимум два человека, один из которых, Юрий Александрович Пицетов, он же Командор, вооружен. Не идите сюда в одиночку! Сейчас я покажу, почему.

Она отвернула камеру от себя, пошла вперед, на полдороге сообразила сказать:

— Мышка, не смотри, пожалуйста. Сейчас будет довольно страшно.

Она прошла коридор, направив камеру направо и налево, потом вошла в дверь, подошла к ближайшему ящику.

— Вы даже не представляете, как это пахнет, — сказала она тихо, задержала дыхание, и открыла крышку. 

Сообразив, что видно должно быть плохо, она еще подсветила фонариком, потом очень осторожно толкнула голову, поворачивая к камере распухшее лицо.

Закрыла крышку. Ее начинала бить дрожь. Повернув смартфон, она увидела еще несколько сердечек и сообщений «что происходит?», «Привет!», «Ты в порядке?», «Это шутка?»

— Я не в порядке, — ответила Львушка, гнусавя, стараясь дышать не очень глубоко. — Простите, тут ужасно воняет. Я не знаю ее фамилии, ее зовут Лидия, она всегда жила тут недалеко, под мостом. Напоминаю, если вы меня видите, звоните в полицию, мы тоже звоним, но трубку не берут или сразу бросают. Мы не можем выйти, снаружи нас ждут. 

«Кто вас ждет?» — спросил кто-то.

Львушка решила показать дверь изнутри, вышла в коридор — смотреть на еще одно мертвое тело она пока была не готова. Ее трясло, смартфон дрожал в руке.   
Она была достаточно близко, когда заметила пролезший в щель двери кончик отвертки.

— Они пытаются взломать дверь, — проговорила Львушка с удивившим ее саму спокойствием. — Один из них — тот, кого мы всегда считали вожатым и называли Командором. Это он устроил весь этот кошмар у нас прямо под ногами. Юрий Александрович Пицетов. Там не только тело Лиды, есть другие подростки, живые тоже есть, и нам всем очень страшно. Нужен врач, очень-очень нужен, и полицейские. Это не шутка и не выдумки, не попытка розыгрыша, и дверь уже пытаются взломать. Мы сейчас попробуем чем-нибудь подпереть, чтобы ее не открыли.

Она положила смартфон в нагрудный карман так, чтобы камера продолжала снимать, огляделась в поисках хоть какой-нибудь доски. Именно в этот момент в дверь грохнуло со страшной силой, и по лицу и груди прилетело острой крошкой. Львушка шарахнулась назад, упала, смотря снизу вверх и упираясь в дверь ногой.

— Кто там засел? — раздался голос Альтаира.

— Эти шалавы, Львушка с сестрой. Ломай дверь.

— Она железная!

— Ломай. Оба сядем, если они дозвонятся в полицию. Я схожу за ломом, но там старые ржавые петли, попробуй выбить. 

По лицу медленно текла кровь. Львушка боялась вздохнуть. Снова послышался удар, за ним еще один… Она отползла, не поднимаясь, и спряталась за угол. Вынула смартфон: заднюю стенку погнуло и поцарапало каменной крошкой, стекло от удара о пуговицу покрыла густая сеть трещин, но основная камера уцелела.

— Я вижу, что передача еще идет, но не вижу, что вы пишете. Слушайте, давайте я расскажу все по порядку. Я сама была в этом отряде, мы ловили звездные сигналы, мы думали, что они на самом деле со звезд. Но это вранье. Не знаю, кто набивал первые сигналы морзянкой, но я сейчас покажу последнего оператора.

Кажется, всплывали еще сердечки, комментарии; видно было плохо, и Львушка не присматривалась. Она распахнула второй ящик, и подсветила черное иссохшее лицо.

— Его звали Валентин, но за красные щеки его все называли Вишней. Он был моим другом. Я думаю, — она открыла соседний ящик, показывая лопаты, — я думаю, остальные исчезнувшие дети где-то в округе, закопаны. Если нас не успеют спасти, знайте, что Николай Варенцев, прозвище Альтаир — тоже соучастник, он ломает дверь, вы слышали его голос. Слышите? — она замолчала, чтобы аудитория разобрала глухие удары. — Это он. Для новоприсоединившихся: меня зовут Львушка, я в беде, позвоните в полицию, координаты расшарены, я нахожусь по ним. Звоните куда угодно, нам нужна помощь, мы сами окажемся в этих ящиках, если они доберутся до нас раньше!

Она говорила, не останавливаясь, и постоянно напоминала — один вооружен, звоните в полицию, звоните врачам, кому угодно, это старое бомбоубежище под летним штабом «Звездных Юнг», очень срочно, это не розыгрыш — и снова, снова и снова, по кругу. Где-то на третьем повторении к ней подошла Джилька и ахнула; Львушка даже не сразу поняла, в чем дело. Только когда та рванулась осматривать голову и стирать кровь с лица платком, отмахнулась, мол, не страшно, только за угол к двери не ходи. 

— Мышка говорит, Пицетов движется прочь от штаба. 

— Он кричал, что пойдет за ломом, там Альтаир ломает дверь. Нам надо ее подпереть чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Сиди здесь, я сделаю, — Джилька сжала ее плечи. — Сиди, хорошо? За пацаном смотри.

Львушка глянула в угол, где под одеялом слабо шевелился Сапсан, и кивнула. Пусть там и сидит, пусть верит, что кошмар скоро кончится. Сама она не была так уверена. 

Грохот продолжался. Дверь скрипела и шаталась, и Львушка только надеялась, что Альтаир выдохнется быстрее, чем доломает преграду. И что Командор — даже называть его так было противно, какой он Командор, он убийца, маньяк, кошмар ходячий! — Пицетов не оставил ему пистолет.

Львушка ошиблась. Снова грянул выстрел, Джилли вскрикнула, но потом заорала бодро:

— Это я с перепугу, все в порядке!

Сквозь разбитый экран разобрать, что пишут, было почти невозможно. Какие-то склоки, шутки, кто-то уверенно пишет, что это ерунда… Кто-то писал на английском. Сообщение от Мышки: «Я дозвонилась!!!!!!!!»

Уже хоть что-то, подумала Львушка.

— Это не шутка и не розыгрыш, — устало продолжила она. — Мы в западне, нужна скорая, нужна полиция.

Сапсан подозрительно затих. Она оставила смартфон на столе, подошла — вроде дышит. Львушка коснулась черно-синего его бока, и Сапсан застонал сквозь обморок. Пусть, решила она. Ей бы тоже хотелось просто уйти из тела ненадолго.  
Спрятаться.

— Я пойду проверю вторую дверь, — сказала она, возвращаясь в кадр, и побрела по коридору. Он тянулся, тянулся, как бесконечные галереи в зеркале. — Извините, я все равно толком не вижу ваших сообщений, у меня экран разбит, так что не старайтесь спрашивать… Мышка, объясни, если что, я не вижу вопросов.

***

Внутренняя дверь смотрелась надежной, мощной. Львушка попыталась задвинуть второй засов, но только сорвала кожу на ладони: то ли силы кончились, то ли слишком он заржавел. 

Снова коридор, тянувшийся, как кишка. Стук, ругань. Казалось, она вечность идет сквозь слабый мерцающий свет, повторяя, что они в беде, они в беде, они в беде.  
Лампа вспыхнула и погасла. Перегорела, наверное, решила Львушка, подсвечивая себе под ноги фонариком, и наконец оказалась рядом с Джилли, сидящей под дверью с очень спокойным лицом.

— Дверь очень крепкая, — сказала подруга уверенно. — А вот внутренняя не настолько. Надеюсь, он нас не слышит.

Львушка сделала страшные глаза, касаясь уха, Джилли закивала, показывая большим пальцем на дверь, а затем прикладывая ладонь к уху:

— Тебе удалось ее нормально запереть?

— Нет, щеколда заржавела, — Львушка пыталась говорить отчаянно, но не переигрывать. Джилли кивнула. Ее лицо в свете фонарика казалось бескровным, с огромными черными провалами глаз.

— Я хочу посмотреть, что в той комнате, — Джилли встала. — Ты все осмотрела?

— Три ящика из пяти.

— Пойдем. Вдруг там ружье.

— Я только лопату нашла.

— И лопата пригодится. Извините, — Джилли обратилась к камере, — если мы сотрем отпечатки пальцев. Нам правда очень жаль, но по телефону 112 и в отделении номер 61 не отвечают детям, так что будем защищаться, как можем. Доказательств тут много, не только эти.

— Ты тоже звонила?

— Там не дозвониться, занято, — кивнула Джилли. — Зато в сети творится такое! Там из Штатов народ пишет, и из Новой Зеландии, я минут пятнадцать назад своим друзьям скинула ссылку, они перевели и вбросили куда смогли… 

Львушка подняла палец. Идея, пришедшая ей в голову, показалась не такой уж блестящей, но других не было. Она выкрутила звук на максимум и потянула Джильку за собой вглубь убежища, потом шепотом изложила ей задумку. Это могло сработать, но требовалось точно рассчитать время и к тому же прекратить вещание.

— Не теряйте нас, — попросила она шепотом. — Дверь скоро рухнет. Не забывайте, они вооружены, и я не знаю, сколько осталось патронов.

Она выключила трансляцию, выбрала контакт Джильки и с трудом, но нашла одну из загруженных аудиозаписей из игры. Ту, что начиналась с девчачьего взвизга. Телефон лег в коробку к Вишне, и она могла только надеяться, что железный ящик не прервет сигнал. Львушка вдруг вспомнила про подлый автоответчик, который перехватывал звонок - но тут уж ничего было не поделать, времени совсем не осталось. Ладно, этих нескольких секунд хватит. Не может не хватить.

Львушка забрала обе лопаты, слушая ужасный скрежет. Альтаир не купился на слова про вторую дверь и доламывал ту, за которую взялся. 

Внутренние двери были деревянными, открывались в коридор, и Львушка специально обратила внимание, что они размещались не друг напротив друга. Есть опора, если что.

— Сиди тут, — прошептала она Джильке. — Как он влетит — звони мне. Понятно? Сапсанчик, потерпи, мы скоро будем в безопасности. Очень скоро.

— А ты где будешь? — Джилли схватила ее за руку.

— У двери, с лопатой. Береги Сапсана, хорошо? Я не стану делать глупостей.

Здесь петли были куда прочнее, влажность не так сильно попортила их, и если пистолет у гадов всего один, то даже возвращения Пицетова особо бояться не стоило. Да и должен же был ну хоть кто-то приехать, рано или поздно! Ну хоть кто-нибудь, кто знает, что и как надо делать! 

Пальцы скользнули по ее ладони, оставляя в темноте. Обе они погасили фонарики, и в темноте слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание Сапсана и скрежет двери.  
Львушка подобралась, сжимая лопату. Как говорил папа, без геройств. Мама, если слышала, добавляла озабоченно, что подвиги — результат ужасных ошибок и преступлений.

Наверное, ей, реаниматологу, было виднее, подумала Львушка, пока стояла во тьме и слушала, как Альтаир размеренными ударами доламывает металл. Мысли казались отстраненно-простыми и спокойными: стоило больше говорить с мамой. Теперь ведь, случилось что, у нее только Мышка останется. Ну и папа, конечно, если снова не будет учений.

Дверь с хрустом и грохотом сорвалась с петель и перекосила запоры. Альтаир, пыхтя и звякая чем-то, лез внутрь. Как только раздался глухой удар подошв о пол, Львушка сжала крепче лопату и шепнула:

— Звони!

Из комнаты раздался приглушенный визг ужаса — сдавленный, но очень похожий на настоящий. И вот теперь Альтаир купился: влетел туда, не глядя впотьмах по сторонам. Львушка тут же подскочила и захлопнула за ним дверь, подпирая лопатой. Вопль все длился, и к нему тут же добавился грохот кулаков. Львушка молча понадеялась, что вторую дверь Альтаиру не вышибить, и выдохнула. 

— Джилли, все норм, сбрасывай звонок.

Она уперла лопату лезвием вверх, под старую круглую советскую ручку, и вдруг поняла, что решение было не очень надежным: стоило, наоборот, подпирать черенком. Если Альтаир ударит сильно и удачно — упор исчезнет, или лезвие просто срежет ручку.

— Где ты, Мышка? — спросил он из-за двери. — Я ведь поймаю твою сестру.  
Новый девичий визг перешел в зловещее хихиканье и затих. Громко щелкнул автоответчик, как будто замок или крышка ящика. Львушка крепко держала лопату, на случай, если он разгоняется, чтобы выбить дверь. 

Из запертой комнаты послышался странный кашель. Потом шепот:

— Я здесь, Альтаир. Помнишь меня? Помнишь, кого вы убили? — голос перешел в посвистывание, потом снова зазвучал внятно.

Из второй комнаты Львушке помахала Джилли и продолжила шептать про возмездие. В темноте ее лицо подсвечивал только экранчик смартфона, и она казалась мертвой, посиневшей.

— Тени близко, да, Альтаир? — подхватила Львушка. — Я знаю, они уже трогают тебя за ноги.

— Нет никаких теней! — крикнул Альтаир и снова ударил в дверь. — А ну выпусти!

— Теней нет… Есть только люди, и к людям ты и попал, Альтик, к мертвым людям… Думаешь, они тебя отпустят к живым? 

Рассказывать страшилки Джилька, судя по всему, тоже умела убедительно. У Львушки аж под ложечкой засосало в этой тьме. Но пока Альтаир слушает, он не колотится в дверь, так что вывод был очевиден. А еще — Львушка могла ошибаться, но ей почудилось слабое-слабое стрекотание, как будто цикады. Только откуда цикады взялись бы днем?

Вдали завыли сирены, приближаясь с каждой секундой. Стрекот стал громче. Львушка со страшным стоном разжала пальцы и опустилась на пол, шипя под дверь:

— Мы с-сдесь, с-слышишь? Мы никогда тебя не ос-ставим.

Джилька захохотала в трубку, и вдруг звонок прервался: вышло время на автоответчике, поняла Львушка. Она поскребла ногтями по косяку и тихо сказала:  
— Привет.

Из-за двери грянул выстрел, и затем что-то упало.

***

Львушка сидела на полу, когда вой, отражаясь от стен, стал невыносим, и стрекот буквально оглушил, а потом затих. В коридор ворвались лучи фонарей, и начали входить люди в камуфляже, быстро и рублено переговариваясь: влево, пошел, все чисто, стою. Тьму прошили лучи мощных фонарей, дверь окончательно сорвали и оттащили в сторону, и в коридор заглянуло солнце.

— Леонид, куда! На позиции стой! — крикнула женщина в пятнистой форме справа: Генриетта Дмитриевна, слоги бесконечно длинного имени всплывали в памяти пузырьками, пока мимо нее протискивался папа — белое лицо над зеленым камуфляжем. Он сжал Львушку, поднял, вглядываясь в лицо, и понес наружу.

Солнце снаружи ослепило, оставило от женщины в белом халате контур, который заговорил маминым голосом:

— Лиля, ты не ранена? Можешь говорить? Где болит?

— Там Юля и Денис. Слышите, там Денис, — Львушка слабо трепыхнулась в папиных руках. — Они в комнате слева!

— Их уже ведут, — мама убедительно ворковала, оглаживая ее сквозь рубашку, ощупывая — искала переломы. — Ты такая молодец, подняла всех на уши, всех растормошила, молодец, молодец, все уже хорошо, все кончилось. Кладите его сюда, — это мама сказала в сторону, — я с тобой. 

Львушка сильно зажмурилась, открыла глаза, наконец-то оглядываясь. Пустырь был наводнен людьми в форме, а рядом, с белым, замершим лицом сидела Джилька. Львушка медленно сжала ей пальцы и поверила — все закончилась.  
Это потом они узнают, что в пистолете оставался всего один патрон: тот, которым Альтаир выстрелил себе в рот. Потом им расскажут жуткие подробности, типа пыток и начинавшейся гангрены Сапсана, и что тугой бинт Джильки спас ему жизнь. Все это было потом. И то, что в невскрытом ящике лежал еще один труп, и что нашли уже неглубокое кладбище… 

Позже. Сейчас Львушка, отпиваясь теплой солоноватой водой, вспомнила еще одно ужасно важное:

— Мама, а Мышка уже дома?

— Я ее пока не видела, — призналась она. — Думаю, да.

— Так, — Джилли трясущейся рукой вынула смартфон, — я проверю. Сейчас. Сейчас. Извините, — она громко высморкалась в рукав.

Мышка ответила на звонок не сразу, и по громкой связи был слышен какой-то неровный гул и далекие голоса. 

— Я на вокзале, — быстро проговорила она наконец. — Львушка с тобой? Чего канал черный? Там такая паника! И я боюсь!

— Нас спасли, — ответила Львушка. — На каком вокзале? Зачем?!

— Ее маячок и единица рядом, — хрипло прошептала Джилька. — Она что, его преследует?!

— Кого? — заволновалась мама.

— ЮрСаныча, Командора, — ответила Львушка, прикрыв телефон рукой. — Мышка, домой! 

— Да все в порядке, — беспечно отозвалась сестра.

К желтому реанимобилю подбежал отец, и прежде, чем мама успела что-то сказать, подошла и капитанша.

— Ух и семейка у вас, — сказала она ужасно счастливым голосом. — Взяли вашего Командора на вокзале, тепленького. 

Мама повернулась к ней, хлопнула ртом, как рыба.

— Ваша младшая пришла к директору вокзала и показала трансляцию. Тот немедленно разослал ориентировку на посты охраны и кассы, взяли буквально в дверях.

— Он больше никому не навредит, — пробормотала Львушка. — Ведь правда?

— Никому, — решительно сказал отец, и Генриетта Дмитриевна кивнула, подтверждая. — С этим всем он если до суда доживет, и то чудо будет. 

— Заслуженный учитель, — пробормотала Джилька. — Дети его любят… и он их тоже… любит… 

Ее потряхивало, и Львушка сильнее стиснула руку подруги.

— Его посадят на такой срок, что он раньше от старости умрет, чем выйдет на свободу. Джилька, выдыхай, мы живы! Все будет в порядке!

— Думается мне, — протянула капитанша, — от старости ваш Пинцет не помрет. Не успеет.

Из дверей вынесли черный мешок, и Львушка заставила Джильку отвернуться, обняла ее крепко-крепко и, забыв слова, коротко чмокнула в щеку.

***

Шли дни. Пыльные, горячие августовские дни. В библиотеке старенький кондиционер еле тянул, и даже мухи жужжали лениво, натужно… Зато весь город гудел, как растревоженный улей: расследование! Самый настоящий маньяк! Да нет же, ошибка какая-то, не мог Юрий Александрович такого натворить, что это вы такое говорите! Наверняка интриги завистников! Семь трупов! Нет, десять! Да ерунда, быть не может, утка какая-то!.. 

Точной информации в прессу не выкладывали, а прогремевшая на всю страну (и за ее пределами) история обрастала и вовсе несуразными деталями про каннибализм, преступную группировку и прочие сатанинские ритуалы. 

Сестры и Джилька сбегали в библиотеку от расспросов. Туда, или к Соколовым, где выпущенный из больницы Сапсан уже потихоньку ходил по дому и учил язык жестов. 

Гуга, долго извинявшийся за то, что с ними не пошел — подумать не мог, что все так плохо, конечно, да и кто бы подумал — нашел им новый контракт. Успех игры «про крабиков» позволил им заняться игрой «про тундру», еще более объемной, и Львушка взялась осваивать графический планшет, чтобы справляться с такой работой. И чтобы спать по ночам без лекарств от тихой, спокойной улыбчивой женщины-психиатра из больницы. К ней ходили все четверо, даже Мышка.  
Но все-таки в день, когда убили Командора, они собрались у Соколовых: Львушка, Мышка, Джилли и бывшие отрядовцы, Оберег и Призрак. Диня родители срочно увезли еще неделю назад, Совка старался к ним не приходить и на улице делал вид, что незнакомы.

Их всех часто приглашали в полицию давать показания, и это были странные часы, когда воспоминания о дружбе, стойкости и вере в чудеса обретали другую сторону, жуткую и печальную. Сапсан все никак не мог расстаться с той своей старой радиостанцией и Львушке однажды написал, что не может заснуть, если рядом нет телеграфного ключа. Он вообще теперь часто писал ей в сети.

— Привет, — Генриетта Дмитриевна, теперь просившая называть ее «домашним именем» Генри, распахнула дверь. — Сегодня я за Люду, переживете?

— Надеюсь, теть Люда справляется, — Джилли кивнула, не отпуская смартфона из одной руки и мороженого из другой.

— Главное, ты справляешься, и Дениска тоже, — она растрепала Джилли волосы, обняла Львушку и Мышку. — Пойдем, все уже собрались.

На столе в большой комнате выставлены были фотографии, и Оберег старательно пристраивал последнюю — фотокарточку Вишни из школы. На них не было черных рамок. Они все договорились, что не надо ни рамок, ни лент.

Сапсан помахал в приветствии и быстро сложил языком жестов «рад видеть».

В этом доме девочек принимали как родных, и остальным ребятам из клуба тоже были всегда рады; сегодня же был особый повод собраться всем вместе.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, — попросила у Генри серьезная Мышка, — что там произошло на самом деле? Точно… все, наверняка?

«Там» — это в камере предварительного заключения.

— Думаю, да, — она поставила на стол огромный кувшин яблочного пюре с ягодами, которое Джилли называла «смузи», и печенье. — Я немного знаю эту кухню изнутри, так что честно скажу: расследования не будет. Мертвый маньяк-серийник намного удобнее живого. Простите, что я так вот, без прикрас.

— Как со взрослыми, — кивнул Оберег. — Спасибо.

В дверь позвонили, и через минуту в комнату зашел Совка. Он явно ощущал себя не на месте, и всем остальным тоже было неловко в его присутствии. Однако он тоже имел право находиться здесь. Он тоже был выжившим.

Совка помялся и в конце концов явно на что-то решился, подошел к Львушке. 

— Слушай… я был неправ.

Та промолчала, глядя на бывшего Первого Стрелка. Оберег тоже с интересом его рассматривал.

— Вот, — Совка снял рюкзак, вытащил из него большую, размером с радиоприемник, пачку шоколадного мороженого, — это всем. Я боялся, что он меня убьет. Еще за сестру и маму тоже… боялся.

— Да, он любил рассказывать, что убьет наших родных, — кивнул Оберег. — Мы все были на крючке.

— В общем, я когда узнал, решил, что тебя надо выгнать, чтобы безопасно было, — продолжил Совка, ковыряя ногой пол, пытаясь поддеть складку линолеума. — Потому что а вдруг он девчонок сразу убивал бы?

Львушка раскладывала мороженое по тарелкам вместе с Генри, когда заметила, что Джилли выскользнула за дверь. Минуту спустя та обнаружилась на скамейке перед домом, обнимая себя за колени. 

— Джиль… все в порядке? 

— Ничего не в порядке. 

Они сидели рядом, и Львушка просто чувствовала, как подруге не по себе… Через пару минут Джилли снова заговорила. 

— Я все себя жру, что не пошла туда раньше. Все такие счастливые, спокойные, все закончилось… но хотя б сообразить бы мне тремя годами раньше, и Сашка здесь сидел бы живой, понимаешь? Он наверняка был жив, когда я бегала в полицию и пыталась что-то доказать, и потом тоже…

Львушка села рядом и крепко-крепко ее обняла. Мир вокруг стал таким ярким в эти августовские дни. Сразу после спасения ей казалось, что она больше ничего никогда не почувствует, но нет — наоборот. От огромной нежности аж в груди ныло.

— Ты не виновата, — сказала Львушка. — Ты совсем ни в чем не виновата.   
Джилли судорожно вздохнула и расслабилась, как будто что-то ее тоже отпустило. 

— Спасибо. 

Сумерки уже накрывали весь город, и степь вокруг, а на востоке загорались звезды. Тихие, ни о чем не сигналящие звезды. Самые обычные.


End file.
